Entre lejia , escobas y fregonas
by Blankilla
Summary: nooo, no puede ser, adios a mis vacaciones! y todo por culpa de ese Cullen y de mi madre! pero quien en su sano juicio trabajaría para ese presumido y su familia? -porque tu eres mi chacha y con mi chacha hago lo que me da la gana.-mira Cullen vete a...
1. Esto solo es el principio

** no tiene nada que ver con la realidad los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para hacer mis alocadas historia ****Entre lejia, escobas y fregona**

* * *

Si es que tengo mala suerte... es que de todas las cosas que me podían pasar justo ésta, es la peor... ¿que qué me ha pasado? Pues bueno todo empezó el día de mi primer día de instituto.

Yo estaba tan tranquila cogiendo mi almuerzo para irme a una mesa a comérmelo cuando alguien chocó conmigo. Juro que me iba a disculpar pero la mirada de asco que me dio aquella chica me dejó muda..  
-Mira por donde vas idiota- me dijo la escultural rubia que me había empujado  
-olle nena que seas muy guapa no te da derecho a creerte la dueña del pasillo- respondí, todo el comedor se me quedó mirando y un chico grandote se cayó de la silla mientras se reía como loco. La rubia me miró como si me quisiese matar.  
- mira cielo-dijo con voz de cordialidad falsa- te perdono porque eres la nueva y no sabes quien soy pero...- yo bufé, ¿pero qué se creíe esta tipa?  
-¿acaso eres la hija del director o algo?-dije burlándome  
-no-contestó algo confundida  
-entonces no hace falta que me perdones nada, no te empujé queriendo así que tampoco te debo ninguna disculpa por lo que si no te importa, tengo hambre y me voy a comer- dije sonriendo falsamente, si había algo que no soportaba eran esos niños ricos que se creen los dueños del universo. Me di la vuelta y seguí dirigiendome a unas de las mesas vacías.  
- tú, nueva, que te quede claro- me cogió del brazo para que la mirase, haciendo que mi bandeja callese en su bonita quedé con la mandibula desencajada. Algo me decía que me había metido en un buen problema...- pero ¡qué haces!- gritó la rubia. Yo me quedé mirando su cara y prometo que no quería reírme de ella pero desgraciadamente no pude aguantar y me entró la risa floja. Ella cerró los puños y me tiró parte de la comida que había en su camiseta a mi pelo, que por cierto era espagueti. Esto me enfureció de sobremanera.  
-¿pero quién te crees? ¡fue culpa tuya!- dije enfurecida. De pronto alguien apareció al lado de la rubia y me miró amenazadoramente.  
-mira niña deja en paz a mi novia si no quieres tener problemas...  
-¿a si Cullen? pues deja tú a la nueva si no quieres tener problemas conmigo- dijo alguien a mis espaldas, era el grandote que se había caído antes de la risa.  
-vaya, vaya pero si esta aquí Emmett, ¿cómo está tu padre? ¿aún sigue en la cárcel?-dijo una chica menuda, de pelo negro y cara de duende.¿Desde cuándo estaba aquí?  
- no que va- respondió el tal Emmett- se escapó, pero no te preocupes, aunque ya le he dado la dirección de tu casa, no te matará hasta que yo le diga...-de repente el chico de antes dio un paso hacia delante.  
- cuidado con lo que le dices a mi hermana idiota.-dijo éste, ahora entendía aquí todo. la rubia y el chico guapo -porque si, era muy guapo- eran novios, y este era el hermano de la duende, pero ¿y el rubio que estaba al lado de la morena?  
-mirad-dijo el rubio- vamos a dejarlo así estamos dando el espectáculo...-habló tranquilizidoramente, todos los demás nos separamos en direcciones opuestas. Yo me fui con el tal Emmett. Lo bueno de esta pequeña disputa es que me hice la mejor amiga de aquel chico y lo malo... pues que desde ese día me había ganado tres enemigo por así decirlo. Rosalie, la chica rubia, Alice, la que parecía un duende y Edward, el chico guapo. El otro chico , el rubito de ojos claros era Jasper y era el novio de Alice pero él nunca pareció tener adversión a Em y a mí, su único problema era que defendía a los otros ya que también era mellizo de Rosalie, pero por lo demás me caía bastante bien.  
Desde aquel día los Cullen y los Hale- así se llamaban nuestros enemigos como le decía Emmett- empezaron una pequeña "guerra" contra Emmett y yo. Haciamos bromas de todo tipo, nos metíamos los unos con los otros siempre que podíamos y nos hacíamos la vida imposible. Aunque esta guerra no era justa... ellos eran 3 o a veces 4 con Jasper pero nosotros solo éramos dos.

Aún me acuerdo de un montón de bromas que mi mejor amigo y yo le hicimos a los Culones -como también les llamábamos Emmett y yo- alguna de estas bromas lo pagamos algo caro pero siempre valía la pena... como aquella vez en la que Em puso una serpiente en el bolso de Rosalie o cuando yo sin querer le tiré a Edward un bote de pintura verde en su lindo pelo  
-así te pega con los ojos- le dije aquella vez, lo que no pude preveer era que él me tirara otro bote de pintura pero de color rosa chillón.  
-ups, creí que el rosa te sentaría mejor, pero no te preocupes la próxima vez será de morado- tardé por lo menos tres horas en quitarme la pintura reseca de mi pelo, pero supongo que él lo pasó igual que yo.

Volviendo al tema del principio de mi historia... ¡¡¿cómo me pudo pasar a mí?!!  
La causante de mi problema fue: mi madre.  
Mi madre era una mujer hiperactiva que no podía estarse quieta por más de dos segundos seguidos... ella no siempre fue así, al principio cuando mi padre y ella se separaron estaba muy triste, supuse que lo echaba de menos, pero luego me confesó que se sentía culpable porque la separación con mi padre lo dejó a él bastante mal, pero luego mi padre reizo su vida con mi madrastra Sue, por lo que mi madre volvió a ser la alocada chiquilla que siempre había sido. Vivía la vida como si ésta durase apenas dos días. Pero pronto se le acabó ese modo de vivir ya que en su trabajo la despidieron y tuvo que arreglárselas trabajando como sirvienta en una gran casa.  
Pero no nos quejábamos, no teníamos suficiente para comprarnos cosas lujosas pero si para poder vivir relativamente bien. Al principio me asustaba que por culpa del dinero no pudiera estudiar en la escuela que yo quería pero gracias a Dios me dieron una beca y pude seguir estudiando donde yo quería.  
Hablando de mi escuela. ¡Por fin estábamos en vacaciones! Em y yo lo celebramos a lo grande gastando una pequeña broma a nuestros amiguitos del alma, fue super divertido... pero todo lo bueno tenía que acabar y para mí acabó cuando llegué a mi casa aquella tarde.

- ¡Mamá! ¿qué te ha pasado?- mi madre se encontraba sentada en mi sofá con la pierna escayolada y lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Bells, me caí y me rompí la pierna- Emmett, que estaba a mi lado suspiró aliviado.  
-no te preocupes Renée, unos días en cama y asunto arreglado  
-no es eso lo que me preocupa...- dijo ella con voz ronca- ¿qué pasará con mi trabajo? No me puedo permitir dejar de trabajar por esto- dijo señalando su pierna-¿cómo pagaremos el alquiler de la casa?  
-no te preocupes mamá, tus jefes lo entenderán... no creo que te echen por esto, no pueden  
-pues claro que pueden hija, tienen un montón de personas trabajando para ellos, una más una menos, qué más da..- dijo ella apunto de llorar  
-bueno si lo que te preocupa es el dinero yo te puedo ayudar...-dijo Emmett  
- no Emmett no puedo haceptarlo - dijo mi madre. En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.  
-¡¡¡ya sé!!! yo puedo ocupar tu lugar en esa casa, seguro que si hablo con tu jefa y le pido que me de una oportunidad para sustituirte...-mi madre me miró con la pena reflejada en sus ojos llorosos  
-pero hija ¿y tu verano?  
-nuestro verano- corrigió Emmett, mi madre y yo le miramos extrañadas- pienso ayudarte y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta- dijo muy serio, nunca había visto a mi amigo tan serio... era el mejor amigo que podía tener

Y así fue como Emmett y yo nos fuimos al día siguiente de que empezaran las vacaciones a la casa de la jefa de mi madre, era una casa grandísima de tres pisos por lo menos y con una jardín que perfectamente podía ser igual de grande como mi casa entera.  
Llamamos a la puerta y nos abrió una mujer no mucho mayor que mi madre.  
-Perdone, venimos a ver a- saque el papel que me dio mi madre con la dirección de la casa de su jefa y su nombre- Elizabeth Smith  
-soy yo  
- mire soy la hija de Renee, es que resulta que tuvo un pequeño accidente y se hizo daño en la pierna...  
-vamos que no va a venir a trabajar- habló friamente la señora, uff, ya me estaba cayendo mal esta mujer  
-si pero...  
-lo que mi amiga quiere decir- dijo Emmett, viendo que aquella mujer me quería interrumpir de nuevo- es que queremos proponerle ocupar el lugar de su madre para no crearle problema buscando a otra sustituta mientras que ella se recupera  
-¿y usted que hará?  
-yo la ayudaré, será así como un dos por uno, dos trabajamos por el mismo sueldo que tenía Renee  
-esta bien, esta bien, lo consultaré con la señora de la casa  
-¿La señora de la casa?- pregunté extrañada, ¿acaso no era ella?  
- yo soy la jefa de tu madre pero no la dueña de esta casa-dijo ella como si fuese obvio ese detalle- bueno pasad, no tardará en llegar  
Media hora después, la mujer- que nos había dejado en una sala de estar- volvió diciendonos que la señora no le importaba que sustituyésemos a mi madre y que quería vernos.  
Nos dirijimos a un salón y allí había una mujer con rostro en forma de corazón, de ojos negros y pelo de color del caramelo.  
-¡hola chicos soy Esme! ya me ha comentado Elizabeth lo que le ha pasado a Renee, pero no hacia falta que vinieseis a sustituirla, le hubiesemos dado de baja hasta que se encontrase mejor...- vaya, pues nos lo podría haber dicho antes, ya me parecía que mi madre era una exagerada con respecto a su jefa... aunque claro, la tal Elizabeth parecía muy extricta, estaba tan recta como un palo y sus ojos verdes eran fríos, mientras que su pelo de color castaño estaba tan bien peinado que no le salía ni un pelo de su perfecto moño. En cambio, Esme parecía mucho más cariñosa e informal, aunque aún así no perdía ese aire elegante que tenía, claro que también parecía más joven.  
-no se preocupe Esme, además la madre de Bella no quería causar problemas...- empezó a decir Emmett, pero fue interrumpido ya que alguien abrió la puerta tan fuerte que casi la rompe. De pronto ante mis ojos apareció la pequeña duende seguido de un Edward muy cabreado  
- mamá dile a este cabezón que me devuelva la llave de mi armario  
- lo haré cuando tu me devuelvas mi ropa  
- ¡pero es que es tan pasada de moda!  
- por Dios Alice, me la compré hace apenas una semana...  
-¡CHICOS! no veis que estoy ocupada- de pronto los dos se pusieron rojos como un tomate y miraron apenados a su madre para luego dirigir su mirada hacia nosotros. Se quedaron con la boca abierta  
-¿qué haceis aquí?-exclamó Alice  
-¿os conoceis?- dijo Esme, todos asentimos- a pues mejor, ellos van a remplazar a Renee, chicos, la madre de Bella esta indispuesta- de pronto los hermanos Cullen se miraron entre si, para luego dedicarnos una sonrisa malévola.  
Este iba a ser un verano muy largo...

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito mi historia.  
Si quereis que siga con esta historia por favor hacédmelo saber con los rewievs... no cuesta nada un pequeño mesanjito, pero si puede alegrarme mucho..,**

**BESOS DE BLNKILLA...:)**


	2. Planes

**los personajes y todo lo demás que reconozcais no me pertenece para nada, yo solo juego con ellos para hacer historias locas y sin sentido**

**Bella POV**

-Mamá- grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando llegué a mi casa, Emmett, que venía tras de mi, se reía como loco- ¿por qué no me dijistes que tu jefa es una Cullen?-le dije colérica

-ay cariño, si te hubiese dicho que para la casa a la que servía eran ellos nunca te hubieras presentado voluntaria para sustituirme...

- sabes perfectamente lo mal que nos llevamos con esos y tú vas y no me dices que trabajas con ellos, ¿cómo se te ocurre?-seguí gritando como loca

-calma Bells, míralo por el lado bueno...- empezó a decir mi amigo

- ¡oh no! no me digas que hay algo bueno, déjame que piense... si, mis peores enemigos, a los cuales no quiero ver ni en pintura, son ahora mis jefes... si ¿QUÉ HAY DE BUENO EN ESO?

- fácil- dijo Emmett

- alúmbrame Emmett que no te sigo

-podemos gastar más bromas a esos niños ricos- yo bufé con el adjetivo que les puso

- ¿niños ricos? ¡cómo si tu no fueras uno de ellos!- le dije

-Pero yo no me comporto como tal, además nunca le he dado importancia al dinero...

-bueno chicos vais a seguir ¿no?- dijo mi queredísima madre, nótese el sarcasmo.

-solo porque no tengo más remedio- dije en un susurro, suspiré frustrada y me dirigí a mi cuarto con Emmett pisándome los talones...

* * *

**Edward POV**

Já, como me iba a reír con esta situación. Estaba harto de esa pareja con sus bromas pesadas, aunque debo de reconocer que muchas eran ingeniosas y si no estuviesen dirigidos a mi y a mi familia serían divertidas, pero como no era el caso...

Siempre me había caído muy bien Renee, ¿cómo una persona tan agradable y divertida como Renee puede ser madre de Isabella?

No había respuesta lógica, a no ser que ella fuese adoptada.

Renee siempre me trataba con cariño, como si fuese un hijo, o eso me decía ella a veces, y a mi me gustaba verla como alguien de la familia y no como la sirvienta, ella se hacia querer y me entretenía mucho con sus infinitas travesuras, era todo lo contrario a Bella.

Bueno Bella también hacía travesuras...

_Esataba en la hora de matemáticas con Rose cuando entraron el dúo dinámico- como nos gustaba llamar a Emmett e Isabella- con una sonrisa pintada en la cara que a decir verdad no me gustaba nada, ya que eso no presiajaba nada bueno..._

_Empezaron a cuchichear como locos y yo ya me estaba preparando para un abordaje hacia mi amiga y a mi cuando Emmett cogió a Bella de la cintura para que ésta pusiese el borrador en la parte más alta de la pizarra. Cuando hicieron eso se sentaron en su lugar riéndose como locos. La profesora llegó y comprendí la broma a la perfección. La profesora de matemáticas era una mujer muy bajita y regordeta que no llega ni a la mitad de la pizarra y mucho menos a la parte más alta de ésta... ese día la profesora no explicó nada de la asignatura porque estaba demasiado avergonzada para pedir a un alumno que le alcanzase el borrador._

Suspiré, iba a echar de menos esta clase de bromas cuando me fuese a la universidad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de mi cuarto

-pasa-dije, Alice abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a mi en la cama donde me encontraba tendido.

- este verano va a ser muy divertido- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

- lo sé, además que estaran en nuestra casa por lo que no podrán hacer nada malo...

-¿vistes sus caras? Parecía que se les iba a desencajar la mandibula

-sip,pero no me esperaba que fuese Bella su hija

-¿Bella?-preguntó mi hermana en tono de burla

- bueno Isabella, Bella, qué más da- Alice me siguió mirando suspicaz, yo inspiré hondo y me preparé para cualquier teoría de mi hermana, pero ésta nunca se produjo, ya que cambio de tema abruptamente

- ¿qué broma nos inventamos para cuando vengan mañana?

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estábamos en mi cuarto, sentados en la cama, mirándonos a los ojos y no pudimos aguantar la risa

- va a ser el mejor verano de mi vida- dijo Emmett irónico

-mira el lado bueno Emm, podrás ver a la duende y a la rubia escultural en bañador- empecé a reírme de la cara de asco que hizo mi amigo.

-si y tu a el _chico más codiciado de la escuela _sin camiseta- me dijo poniendo voz de chica mientra se abanicaba con una mano como si fuese una colegiala con las hormonas revueltas

- por cierto se me está ocurriendo una cantidad de bromas que gastarle a nuestros _queridísimos amigos_...

-ya, Emm pero tienes que tener en cuenta que vamos a SU casa y que no podemos hacer nada malo si no queremos que despidan a mi madre.

-conociendo a esos, seguro que estarán pensando bromas para gastarnos así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que empiezen ellos las bromas y así tenemos una excusa para devolvérselas.

-te acuerdas de aquella vez...

_Estábamos en clase de biología._

_Emmett y yo planeábamos una pequeña broma para nuestros queridísimos Culones. Emmett quería gastarle la broma a Rosalie y yo a Edward._

_-¿y por qué no se lo hacemos a los dos?_

_-porque quedaría muy cantado, además, no quiero que nos pillen otra vez, me pueden quitar la beca- susurré_

_-está bien, tomaremos esta decisión como dos personas adultas- dijo seriamente Emmett, de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su cara-¿a piedra, papel y tijera o a pares y nones?_

_-¿ese es tu defenición de personas adultas?- le dije con enfado fingido- prefiero a cara o cruz-le dije sonriéndole_

_-yo cara- se apresuró a decir_

_- no es justo Emm, no me distes tiempo..._

_-se siente, he dicho primero cara- cogió una moneda y la tiró, los dos mirámos la moneda para después sonreír victotiosa mientras Emmett se enfurruñaba- no es justo yo quería ser cruz _

_-¬¬_

_-vale, vale se lo haremos al pequeño Eddie- dijo Emm sonriéndo malevolamente_

_A la hora siguiente nos dirijimos a nuestra próxima clase lo más rápido posible._

_-vamos Emm, que nos van a pillar _

_-voy Bells, no puedo ir más rápido_

_-como seas así en la cama... pobre de la chica que se case contigo- le dije riéndome_

_- olle monada que yo en la cama soy un monstruo_

_- sí, un monstruo, pero de feo que eres- en ese momento me lanzó un tornillo a la cabeza-con mucha puntería por cierto- ._

_-como me sigas tirando cosas en la cabeza me vas a dejar más tonta que Rosalie._

_- Bella- me dijo en tono de padre a hija- te tengo dicho que nadie puede ser más tonta que esa rubia "natural"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.- Esto ya está, corre siéntate en tu sitio._

_Cuando llegaron el resto de la clase y el profesor con ellos, empezamos la clase. Edward estaba tranquilamente sentado en su silla cuando de pronto ésta se desarmó y cayó al suelo, toda la clase empezó a reírse._

_-A ver, chicos cayense. Señor Cullen ¿qué estaba haciendo para que su silla quedase totalmente deformada?- preguntó el profesor_

_- no sé profesor- dijo éste aparentemente confundido- tal vez ALGUIEN quería reírse un rato_

_-¿sabes quien pudo ser?_

_- que va profesor- respondió Cullen, entre nosotros había surgido una especie de trato desde el principio en el que nadie delataba al otro, por lo que casi nunca nos pillaban los profesores, aunque estábamos seguros de que el pequeño Eddie se vengaría..._

- ¿te acuerdas de cuando me devolvió la bromita?- dijo Emmett- si no fuese porque no tengo verguenza alguna, sería la experiencia más embarazosa de mi vida...

_El día siguiente de la broma de Emmett._

_Estábamos en la hora del recreo. Emmett estaba haciendo unos deberes atrasados cuando Edward pasó por nuestro lado, disimuladamente cogió la mochila de Emmett, si no fuese porque le estaba mirando..._

_- ¡Emm te ha cogido la mochila!- Edward soltó una maldición y salió corriendo con la mochila de mi amigo, Emm y yo salimos tras él. Edward, que era mucho más rápido que nosotros dobló la esquina. Cuando llegamos allí encontramos la mochila de Emmett tirada en el suelo, la abrimos y todo parecía estar bien._

_Una hora y media más tarde..._

_- maldito sea el pijo ese_

_-¿qué hizo?- pregunté curiosa, me dio un papel con la letra de Cullen_

_"Si quieres encontrar tus deberes debes hacer todo lo que te indica la lista"_

_y abajo había una lista con varios pasos a seguir, me disponía a leerla cuando Emmett me la quitó de las manos_

_-Bueno Emmett, veo que está prestando mucha atención a la clase-dijo el profesor de historia- ¿por qué no nos cuenta lo que ha puesto usted en este ejercicio?_

_- esto... si mire profesor- empezó a decir Emmett, de pronto se aclaró la garganta y habló rápidamente- ¿a usted nunca le ha pasado que necesita mucho un objeto, pero éste se ha acabado y debe usar algo similar?- el profesor lo miró confundido_

_-¿qué quiere decir exactamente?_

_- que es lo que pasa cuando estás en el baño y no te queda más remedio que usar tus deberes porque se te ha acabado el papel...- toda la clase empezó a reirse. incluida yo_

_-por favor ahorrese los detalles, con decir que no los tienes es suficiente- dijo el profesor._

_-pero profe si eso es algo natural...- siguió diciendo Emmett_

_- ya...ya, lo que tu digas- al final de la clase Edward le dio sus deberes a Emm._

_- Me dejas impresionado, no creía que fueses capaz- dijo Cullen sonriendo (buff, como siga sonriendo de esa forma me tiro hacia él, literalmente)_

_-sip, yo no tengo miedo a nada Cullen._

_-será que no tienes verguenza a nada- añadí yo._

-oh, es cierto, el pobre profesor tenía una cara- dijo Emmet riendo.

* * *

**hola!!!! ya estoy aquí de nuevo ^^**

**no sabía si seguir con esta historia porque no he recibido ningun comentario asi que no se si le gusta a la gente :(**

**pero es que tengo tantas bromas e ideas para este fic... que aunque no tenga muchos seguidores al principio puede que al final les guste.**

**además de que mis amigas insisten con que siga, bueno aqui os dejo mi segundo capitulo y por favor si os ha gustado tan solo un poquitito mandadme un mensajito y si no os ha gustado pues decidme el por qué y yo lo intento cambiar ok?**

**xauu y bss**


	3. Infierno

**Estos no son mis personajes, no quiero plagiar nada, lo juro!!! solo quiero jugar un rato y divertirme mucho!!!!**

**respondiendo a la pregunta de **

**ANJU: cuando hice esta historia la verdad es que no pensé mucho en una edad fija para mis personajes xD, si ya sé, un fallo muy gordo por mi parte :P, no tengo remedio, pero supongo que la edad es la misma que en libro de , ya que ellos acaban de terminar el primer curso de bachillerato (no tengo ni idea de como es la organización de los colegios en otros paises), por lo tanto todos tienen entre 17 y 18 años. gracias por tu rewiews!!**

**maryecullen78: gracias por tu rewiew y yo también te deseo feliz navidad y que lo pases muy bien en estas fiestas!!**

**KETSIA ****: aqui te dejo mi tercer capitulo y espero que te rías tanto como en el anterior :)**

**Soraya: no puedo adelantarte el final jejej, pero te daré una pista: si no acabasen juntos no hubiera sido un fic Edward/Bella, además si acabase mal sería drama... ;)**

**Albitta Cullen: intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible, no tengo fecha fija para las actualizaciones pero no creo que tarde ya que ya mismo me dan las vacaciones...**

**Cullen-21-gladys :gracias, la seguiré**.

**Dee: me encanta que te hayas reido, aunque la verdad el humor me está resultando muy difícil xD**

**barby^c^: gracias por leerme!!**

**FrannCullen: actualizaré lo más seguido posible, lo prometo :)**

**Dahe-Li: alice en este fic es un poco traviesa y vengativa con Bella... es que siempre las veo como mejores amigas y quería cambiar un poco...**

**pat: guapa!! gracias por tu comentario... eres la mejor mi niña!!!**

* * *

Comprobado, éste iba a ser el peor verano de mi vida, la prueba de esto fue el primer día de "reclutamiento" en la casa de los Cullen.

PRIMER DÍA DE MARTIRIO:

Todo se resumen en dos simples palabras: Los mato!!! a los dos, uno por explotador y exceso de ejerción de poder y otra por diabólica.

Estabamos Emmett y yo entrando en la casa de nuestros _amigos_, cuando estos mismos se nos acercaron en son de _paz_

-nos manda mi madre- dijo la duende con una sonrisa encantadora en la cara (uyyy, quiero irme con mi mamá, nunca la había visto tan feliz)- dice que debemos comportarnos como personas adultas y dejar nuestras ribalidades...-bla bla bla, eso no se lo cree ni ella- por eso hemos decidido hacer una tregua con las bromas-aquí me quedé totalmente boquiabierta- no os molestaremos y vosotros haréis lo mismo.

-Vale, por nosotros no hay problema- dijo un Emmett desilusionado- bueno qué tenemos que hacer exactamente

- pues supongo que lo mismo que hacía Renée, ya sabes, hacer las camas, limpiar un poco- contestó Edward, vamos, que encima de un verano largo también iba a ser aburrido, suspiré frustrada

-tu te encargas de la planta baja y yo de la segunda y entre los dos hacemos la tercera ¿ok?- le dije a Emmett

- no es justo Bells, has elegido lo mejor

-¿de verdad prefieres limpiar los cuartos de éstos?- le inquirí con una ceja alzada, Emm negó- pues lo que yo decía, manos a la obra.

Yo me fui hacia las escaleras y vi que alguien me seguía, me di la vuelta y me encontré con un Edward que me sonreía inocentemente. Seguí mi camino y él iba al mismo sitio que yo.

-¿me vas a seguir todo el día?

-no tengo la culpa de que vayas al mismo sitio que yo

-a ver dime ¿dónde vas?- le pregunté

-ennn... pues ¿a mi cuarto?- dijo dudoso, yo le hice una señal para que se fuera y él me hizo caso resignado, esto me daba más mala espina. Decidí empezar por la habitación más alejada de la suya. Cuando entré supe perfectamente de quien era. Parecía sacada de una revista de decoración, todo conjuntado, con un toque moderno y de colores vivos. Tenía una enorme cama de matrimonio, en la cual había exparcidas por lo menos cincuenta revistas de moda y había un armario que llegaba hasta el techo... apuesto mi chatarra andante (mi coche, para ser más exactos) de que este cuarto es de la duende.

Empecé a recoger las cosas, guardar la ropa limpia, echar a lavar la sucia, limpiar el polvo, nada que no hubiese hecho en mi casa anteriormente...

El principio del día fue bastante bien, ya llevaba tres habitaciones limpias, pero como siempre ocurre, todo lo bueno debe acabar. Me tocó limpiar el cuarto de Edward. Decir que se parecía más a una leonera que a un cuarto era quedarse corto. Libros, papeles y fotos por todos lados, ropa tirada en el suelo, comida en el escritorio... y un chico sonriente tirado en la cama como si tal cosa.

-al menos podrías ser más responsable con tu cuarto, así me quitarías un poco de trabajo...- le dije molesta, él se encogió de hombros.-debes irte, tengo que limpiar- Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, yo no le presté atención y empecé a recoger un poco, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que él seguía en la puerta apoyado y mirándome como si fuese algo interesante- en serio Cullen, tengo que trabajar ¿no puedes irte a otro lugar?

- ¿acaso te incomoda mi presencia?- dijo con arrogancia

-no- contesté con rapidez

- pues entonces me quedaré

-haz lo que quieras- susurré. Empecé a coger los libros de la cama y de la mesa.

-Debes ponerlos en ese espacio de allí y ordenarlos alfabéticamente- dijo con una sonrisa, ya comprendía su juego, quería que me quejara de sus ordenes, pues no se iba a salir con la suya, no señor. Me quedé bien calladita, sin reprochar como una buena chica...

-y esa ropa me la arreglas por colores, esas fotos debes ponerlas en el album según la fecha, los papeles ponlos en el escritorio porque luego tengo que cogerlos de nuevo y esa comida de allí...

-Basta cullen, déjame hacer mi trabajo a mi manera- le grité

- mira Swan, yo soy el que pago así que será a mi manera

-no, me paga tu madre

- exacto. MI madre, así que ya sabes, haz lo que te he dicho.

-no pienso permitir que me estés dando ordenes todo el rato niño- le dije desafiandolo

-si lo harás

-no

-si

-que no

- mira Swan harás lo que yo diga porque tú eres Mi chacha y con MI chacha hago lo que me da la gana- dijo Edward haciendo énfasis en la palabra MI. En nuestra pequeña discusión se había acercado a mi y ahora estabamos a menos de diez centímetros, que pena que fuese tan alto, aunque su estatura me beneficiaba si quería darle una patada en todas sus partes... no Bella no, ¡se fuerte! Respiré hondo y me di la vuelta, tenerlo tan cerca me ponía nerviosa. Empecé a hacer todo lo que me dijo.

-Estúpido Cullen con sus estúpidas órdenes- murmuré.

-¿qué decías?

-¿qué pasa? ahora tampoco se puede hablar o qué- le dije enfurecida

-pues no

- mira Cullen vete a...- me controlé a tiempo, no Bella ¿dónde diablos metistes tu paciencia? Ah si, me la dejé en la puerta de la habitación, junto a mi orgullo. Volvi a darme la vuelta y esta vez sin rechistar hice mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando Emmett y yo llegamos a casa...

- Yo mato a esa enana, ha estado todo el día incordiando, que si Emmett aquí hay una mancha, que si Emmett te has dejado un trozo, que si mi ropa no está conjuntada, que si ese ambientador no le gusta... no lo voy a poder aguantar, me tiene harto y solo llevo un día trabajando... menos mal que solo tenemos que trabajar tres veces por semana porque sino...

- dímelo a mi, Cullen ha estado todo el rato dándome órdenes... no me deja tranquila- me quejé

-Bells esto necesita una venganza y pronto- dijo Emmett

-pero y la tregua...- pregunté

- no hay tregua Bella, ellos quieren volvernos locos, te juro que ahora mismo tengo la cabeza como un bombo

-esta bien Emm, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

* * *

**Edward POV**

- ¿has visto de que humor se fue el grandullón? Parecía que iba a matar a alguien.-Dijo riéndose mi hermana

-¿y Bella? Casi echaba humo por las orejas

-estoy segura de que romperán la tregua en menos que canta un gallo- me dijo Alice con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos

-flashback-

_-Chicos quiero que no os metais con los otros, ya sé que no os llevais muy bien pero tenéis que poner de vuestra parte- dijo mi madre_

_-pero mamá... ¿y si empiezan ellos?-dijo mi hermana_

_-no creo que lo hagan...- dijo mi madre muy convencida_

_-pero ¿qué pasaría si ellos nos molestan?- le pregunté a mamá. Ella bufó._

_- en el extremo caso de que ellos os hagan algo os dejo que se la devolváis si eso no interfiere en su trabajo- dijo mi madre muy segura de sí misma._

-fin flashback-

-eso espero Alice, porque sino me voy a aburrir mucho en el verano.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que os guste. Este capítulo desgraciadamente no tiene muchas bromas, ya que piendo que debe de haber más competitividad entre los personajes antes de que empiece la "guerra"**

**Me gustaría pediros dos cosillas pequeñas...**

**lo primero un rewiew contándome si os ha gustado, si quereis algún cambio, si no estais de acuerdo con cualquier cosa... incluso si me quereis fusilar o tirarme tomates porque no os gusta xD**

**y lo segundo es que si quereis darme ideas para nuevas bromas estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia...**

**besos de la más loka... blankilla**


	4. Guerra declarada

**Todo el mundo tiene muy claro que yo no inventé crepúsculo, porque en ese caso no estaría aquí sino en mi mansión metida en un jacuzzi... ahora en serio, yo solo creo historias locas con estos personajes. **

**---olle chicas, que estoy notando una bajada en el número de rewiews... porfisss, no dejéis de comentar, que aunque sean pequeños comentarios, estos me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir...**

**KETSIA: muchas gracias por tus rewiews!! me alegra mucho que te gusten mis capitulos y espero que te diviertas tanto en los próximos como en los de ahora.**

**Karin cullen: gracias de todas formas :D**

**Dahe-li:ya, a mi también me gusta :) aunque en el final van a acabar siendo amigas... **

**Ale Samaniego: no te preocupes por lo de las bromas, aun tengo varias reservas...**

**Cullen-21-gladys: gracias por tu rewiew, espero que te guste el resto del fic y saluda cuando quieras xD**

**venturosa: gracias guapa, tu apoyo es muy importante para mi ya que se que no te gusta mucho la saga crepusculo.. en cuanto a la guerra... tengo muchas ideas pero espero k me ayudeis a tener más!!**

**Elle Cullen: aqui te dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste!!**

**Bueno y ahora si, el cuarto capítulo:**

* * *

Decir que teníamos un plan perfecto era quedarse corto... lo del otro día solo era el principio, porque ellos ganaron una pequeña batalla, pero no la guerra...

SEGUNDO DÍA : LA VENGANZA SE SIRVE EN PLATO FRIO (y nunca mejor dicho)

-¡¡¡¡AHH!!!!- buff, menudo grito daba la chica. Si, esa era Alice descubriendo el estupendo regalo de parte de Emmett y mía, decir que me he divertido más preparando la broma que el final de esta es quedarse corto... menos mal que la jefa no estaba en casa porque sino ya me estaba viendo de patitas en la calle.

Llegamos a la casa cinco minutos tarde así que... nos llevamos la bronca de la estirada.

-Habéis llegado tarde-dijo Elizabeth con los labios y los puños apretados- es vuestro segundo día de trabajo y ya os retrasais, no podéis hacer eso, vais a perder la poca credibilidad que os queda...- que si, que si, que estás amargada mujer... hay muchos métodos para quitarte el estrés de encima... solo tienes que comprarte unos aparatitos muy monos y te quedas la mar de bien y super relajada.. (me refiero a esas almohadas que te dan masajes, no seais mal pensados ¬¬), total que la mujer esta seguía dandonos la brasa- que verguenza, que juventud madre mía, en mis tiempos esto no ocurría- en serio que nunca pude imaginar que una persona podría hablar tanto, en tan poco tiempo y sin respirar- que así vais a acabar muy mal en la vida- bla, bla, bla, suspiré, venga Bella, en estos momentos estás en una isla paradisiaca, tomando el sol con el agua cristalina rozando las plantas de tus pies, teniendo perfectas vistas de hombres musculosos semidesnudos cubiertos solo por un pequeño bañador...-pero ¡¿me estás escuchando?!- decía mi queridísima jefa, vaya creo que me pasé con las fantasías, ahora creerá que soy idiota o algo- entrad de una vez, quiero esta casa como los chorros del oro, por cierto aquí os dejo vuestros uniformes, el otro día no pude comprarlos- nos dio dos cajas que seguramente tendrían los típicos uniformes de toda la vida de dios- venga, id a limpiar- salimos de su vista lo más pronto posible y nos pusimos los uniformes.

-¿Repasamos el plan o ya te lo sabes?- le dije a mi amigo

- esa pregunta me ofende enana

-olle que tu cabezón mida el doble de lo normal y que tu cuerpo se parezca más al del guardabosques de Harry Potter no significa que yo sea bajita.

-si, claro lo que tú digas

- lo que te pasa es que no sabes que responder porque tengo razón- él puso los ojos en blanco y me empujó para que nos dirijiésemos al cuarto de Alice

Una hora después, toda la ropa de Alice había sido escondida en la despensa de la cocina y en el armario solo quedaba un conjunto de vestir super hortera que mi madre usó para disfrazarse de los personajes de la película de Mamma Mía en una fiesta con sus amigas.

Aunque Emmett no sabía lo que me había ocurrido en medio de nuestro plan...

-me dirigí al cuarto de baño para lavarme las manos (gracias a una pequeña broma de Emmett relacionada con mi estatura, mi mano se metió accidentalmente en un bote de crema esparciendo esta en la cabeza de mi amigo). Encendí el grifo del lavabo cuando de repente un gruñido proveniente de la habitación de al lado (que casualmente era un baño) me sobresaltó.

-Alice que me voy a duchar joder, por poco me congelas- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Edward. Una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiar con la del Jocker de Batman, se apareció en mi cara... así que si le doy al agua fría del grifo, el _pobrecillo_ de Edward se achicharra y si le doy a la caliente... ya me veo a Edward sustituyendo al hombre del anuncio de gas natural (n/a: ese anuncio de "ya no aguanto este frío, me cambio a gas natural, me cambio, me cambio...")

Esperé a que Edward siguiese con lo suyo hasta que oí como su ducha se volvía a encender. Ya me imaginaba mi querido Eddie, tomando una ducha bien calentita cuando de repente(ssssssssssssshhhhhhh-grifo del agua)

-Joder Alice, no tiene ni puñetera gracia, joder, que fría- gritó desde la otra habitación y como no, yo me partía de la risa en el suelo del baño agarrándome las costillas como si tuviese miedo a que se rompieran de tanto reírme. Edward apagó su grifo y yo rápidamente lo cerré también cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba la pared con la mano- te juro que como no dejes de hacer eso le pienso contar a toda la escuela tu pequeño secreto enana- y dale con el calificativo, pero que manía tiene la gente de llamarme enana.

Total, que como resultado, seguí abriéndole el grifo por lo menos dos veces más, cuando menos se lo esperase. La tercera vez que lo hice no escuché nada, ni un gruñido ni insulto proveniente del otro baño (¿acaso se había quedado como Walt Disney o qué?).Coloque mi cabeza junto a la parte de la pared en la que se suponía que estaría él duchándose cuando de repente la puerta de mi baño se abrió dando lugar a un Edward muy cabreado

-Ya decía yo que aquí había algo raro- gruñó él, yo me di la vuelta muy lentamente para encararlo cuando me fijé en mi interlocutor... decir que el pelo goteando y la piel totalmete mojada, corriendo por su muy bien formado torso desnudo hasta perderse en la única prenda que le cubría(una toalla) demasiado corta para taparle algo que no sea sus partes y poco más... diosss, ¡¡ay oma que rico!! Pero qué diablos estás pensando Bella, sube ahora mismito tu mirada a sus ojos si no quieres que empiece a burlarse de ti... demasiado tarde. El arrogante tenía una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara y sus ojos expresaban pura diversión (jo, me metí en un buen lío) El iba a decirme algo cuando Emmett me llamó desde el piso de abajo. Salvada por la campana y no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad de marcharme y de dejarle en ridículo, pasé por su lado mirándole a los ojos y a la vez agarrando una pequeña esquina de su toalla disimuladamente, dejándolo a él en bolas, sorprendido por mi descaro y encerrado en el baño (no tenía pensado mirarlo ni loca, en el fondo tengo ética señores... y no tiene nada que ver con que haya salido corriendo del baño para que no me atrapase...)

Volviendo a la realidad... Emmett me había llamado porque ya tenía todo preparado para la broma del principio (se me había olvidado completamente con la excursión al baño de antes) y otra media hora después el grito de Alice nos sobresaltó de sobremanera que seguramente, después de una agradable ducha se había dirigido a su armario para vestirse...

-¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO CON MI ROPA?!!!- dijo una Alice delante nuestra vestida con un traje azul eléctrico de pantalones de campana, mangas anchas, botas con mucha plataforma y flecos dorados por todas partes(n/a: si habéis visto la película de Mamma Mía, es uno de los que llevan en la canción de Super Trouper)-contestad ahora- gritó con una voz más aguda de lo normal y de verdad queríamos contestar pero es que no estábamos...como decirlo... en condiciones. Emmett se encontraba en el suelo revolcándose como un perro y yo me encontraba apoyada en la fregona intentando no imitar a Emmett.

Este había sido el mejor día de todo lo que llevábamos de verano, porque la venganza se sirve en un plato frío, y sino que se lo digan a Edward...

TERCER DÍA: QUIEN RÍE ÚLTIMO RÍE MEJOR

Era nuestro tercer día de trabajo y aun seguiamos riéndonos de la cara de Alice, pero claro, como ya esperábamos, ellos intentarían hacernos la vida imposible o más bien, el trabajo imposible. Ya sabéis, lo típico, poner las cosas por medio, ensuciar más que los cerdos, estropear lo que ya habíamos limpiado y sobretodo lo más extresante... seguirnos a todas partes. Al principio me tocó a Alice (ella creía que la que pensó la broma era yo... cosa que era verdad-aunque no se como lo supo, si por la poca capacidad intelectual de Emmett o porque nos conocía más de lo que creíamos) parloteando como una loca sobre moda y cosas por el estilo (cosa que me molestaba mucho, pero que ignoraba lo mejor que podía). Cuando se dio cuenta que conmigo no podía, se fue a buscar a su hermano. Resoplé fastidiada, no se cansarán nunca... Media hora después mi peor pesadilla me daba el coñazo a cada momento.

Me encontraba fregando mientras él estaba cómodamente sentado en la mesa...

-te has dejado un trozo- me dijo el pelmazo este. Era la cuarta vez que me lo repetía- te has dejado un trozo- cansada de ignorarle, cogí la fregona, la metí en el cubo, lo extrujé y fregué su cara (literalmente)

- ah no, creí que el trozo al que te referías era tu cara, lo siento- le sonreí y seguí fregando. Él se fue y no lo volví a ver en toda la mañana.

**Emmett POV**

Hartito, así era como me tenía el cafre ese... pero peor que él, la duende parlanchina. No se callaba ni bajo agua, brrrrrrrrrrrr, Dios ayúdame y dame la paciencia necesaria para soportarl...

-¡¡ya sé!!-dijo la duende

- el que sabes¬¬ - dije cansado

- hace unos días me recordabas a alguien... pero no me acordaba de que y ahora ya me acuerdo- me preparé para saber la respuesta, estaba seguro que no me iba a comparar con alguien que me gustase...

- a ver dime- dije mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en mis manos que se encontraban en la punta del palo de la escoba, ella desapareció un momento y cinco segundos después reapareció con sus manos puestas en su espalda

-mira- me enseñó una botella amarilla para fregar el suelo llamada Don Limpio, yo alcé una ceja- venga vamos, mira el dibujito- dijo señalando la etiqueta del bote(un hombre de camiseta blanca musculoso y una sonrisa en la cara que hay que reconocer que era muy parecida la mia, el único problema era que el hombre es calvo...)-no me digas que no te pareces, pero si hasta hoy llevas una camiseta blanca... solo hay que raparte la cabeza un poco y es igualito a ti...- dijo con una sonrisa, yo no pude evitar reír, si al final me iba a caer bien y todo la duende esta... -desde hoy te llamaré don limpio

-¬¬ - lo ves ya no me cae tan bien...

* * *

**¡ey! ya estoy aquí de nuevo... os gustó?, espero que si, porque para mi es muy difícil hacer humor... y encima soy una principiante en esto... ya que es mi primera historia larga.**

**De todas formas si encontrais alguna pregunta o fallo decidmela please (y alguna broma divertida también xD)**

**Y como siempre porfaaaa mandad un pequeño mensajito para comentar lo que sea, así me hacéis enormemente feliz y me doy más prisa en actualizar xD(aunque en mi opinión estoy actualizando muy seguidito...) **

**bisses!! Blankilla...**


	5. cambio de bando?

**marycullen78: ya ves, Edward está mucho mejor, pero en ese momento me pareció gracioso xD**

**Cullen-21-gladys:no te preocupes, no corre prisa xD, relajate en el campo y disfruta del capítulo... (al menos a mi me relaja mucho estar en el campo)**

**20061901soraya: gracias guapa!! espero que te guste este capítulo también**

**vale!: gracias por tus rewiews, me alegra mucho que te guste =) sigue leyendome y espero no decepcionar a mi primera admiradora... feliz navidad!**

**FrannCullen: espero que disfrutes los demás capítulos =D**

**Ayu-chan: intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos (aunque este que vas a leer no, porque ya lo tenía escrito xP) pero la verdad es que me resulta muy difícil hacer humor y estoy pidiendo todo el rato consejo... pero espero que te guste!!**

**Dahe-Li: gracias guapa!! disfruta el siguiente capítulo... y quería agradecerte también que estés siguiendo mi fic desde el principio**

**KETSIA: hola, quería darte las gracias por todo el apoyo que me estás dando tanto en este fic como en los otros, para mi es muy importante esos pequeños detalles... espero que este capítulo también te divierta**

**karin cullen: yo tampoco sé como se resistió xD, pero claro, esto solo es una historia, en la vida real se hubiera quedado embobada**

**Elle Cullen :D : en este capítulo ya se empieza a ver un poco la amistad, pero el amor aún queda unos capitulillos...**

* * *

CUARTO DÍA: EMBOSCADA

Mi pesadilla continúa, todavía me pregunto cómo llegué hasta el punto de trabajar para los jodidos Culones...ah, si ya me acuaerdo por una pierna rota.

Y aquí estamos otra vez, Emmett y yo limpiando la maldita casa, después de que los pijos estos hayan hecho una _fantástica _fiesta... y lo mejor de todo sabéis qué es... que aparte de que no estábamos invitados a ella, nos ha tocado lo más divertido... limpiarla.

Cuando entramos a la casa lo primero que vimos fue a la señorita Rotenmeyer (ya sabéis a quien me refiero... a Elizabeth-palo-de-escoba) gritándonos que los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis se habían aparecido en aquella casa en forma de adolescentes repletos de hormonas y sedientos de alcohol.

Al principio como es lógico, pensé que esta tía se había vuelto chiflada o que el estrés le había jugado una mala pasada... hasta que entramos en la _casa_, aunque más bien deberíamos de llamarla pocilga. Botellas de cerveza por todos lados, desorden total, sillones manchados, adornos rotos, ¡incluso ropa interior exparcida por el suelo!

-Mmm, bueno Bells, sabes lo bueno de esto- preguntó Emmett, yo alcé una ceja incrédula- no deberás pisar una tienda de ropa interior por años- dijo mientras cogía un sujetador con la punta de los dedos y haciendo una mueca de asco.

-si claro Emm, yo que tú no tocaría eso si no quieres pillar una enfermedad o algo- dije yo, él rápidamente soltó la prenda como si esta quemase- bueno ahora en serio, sabes lo mejor de todo esto-le dije para picarlo, él me miró con curiosidad- que es a ti a quien le toca limpiar la planta baja, así que... ya sabes, te dejo aquí, solito con tus sujetadores... chao- dije mientras subía las escaleras, pude verle por el rabillo del ojo como su mandíbula se desencajaba completamente.

Llegué a la segunda planta y me quedé congelada, ¡estaba peor que la de abajo!, aquí las botellas estaban rotas y en el suelo había todo tipo de sustancias pegajosas... (por favor que no sea nada raro)

Ya me tenían harta, fui al cuarto de Edward y lo que me encontré nunca me lo hubiese podido imaginar... él estaba durmiendo en su cama con una botella a modo de peluche y con un pijama de las ¡¡tortugas ninjas!! No pude haberme reído más en mi vida, corrí hacia el primer piso para buscar a Emmett

-Emm, corre sube conmigo- le dije al cabezón ese

-¿para qué?

-tu calla y sube con tu móvil- él me hizo caso, así que lo conducí hacia la habitación de nuestro amiguito... Emmett se quedó peor que yo, empezó a reírse tanto que hasta pensé que se iba a ahogar con su propia risa...

-¿qué planeas hacer?- me dijo en un susurro, yo le expliqué mi plan en voz baja y nos dispusimos a hacerlo.

Fui hasta el equipo de música de Eddie y lo puse al máximo volumen mientras que Emmett cogía su móvil y empezaba a grabar toda la escena...

Edward pegó tal bote del susto que hasta se cayó de la cama, miró hacia nuestra dirección con ojos de psicópata

-Ohh, que lindo, ¿te hemos despertado? qué estabas soñando... ¿con las tortugas ninjas?- en ese momento, Edward miró hacia abajo y vio su estupendo pijama, se quedó en shock para luego levantarse corriendo para tirarse hacia nosotros a por el móvil.

-Corre Emmett- dije entre risas, Emm salió por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Edward era bastante rápido, aunque parece que el alcohol mató anoche las únicas neuronas que le quedaban al pobre ya que no se dio cuenta que mi amigo me había lanzado el móvil antes de salir corriendo.

La escena siguiente me recordó mucho a los típicos dibujitos de niños pequeños... en el pasillo estaba Emmett seguido de Edward entrando por una puerta, no se como, Emmett salía de una distinta y Edward por otra diferente a la de mi amigo... y yo que intentaba seguirlos a los dos salía por ¡¡otra puerta distinta!! esto era frustante... aunque bastante divertido... Emmett entraba en un sitio, Edward por otro y salían los dos por el mismo y me reía mientras que entraba por el mismo, de repente todos nos encontrábamos en el mismo sitio... por lo que Emmett corría, Edward perseguía y yo me reía, de pronto alguien salía de una puerta (que no tengo ni idea de cual era) con cara dormida

-¿por qué hacéis tanto ruido?- dijo una voz somnolienta, lo que faltaba, esta gente quería matarme de la risa,delante nuestra se encontraba la duende con un pijama de los teletubbies, Emmett y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos y luegos empezamos a reírnos otra vez, yo saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y le hice una fotito a la duendecilla...

-¡ah! lo tenías tú- exclamó Edward (oh oh, a correr no que acabo de desayunar) salí pitando como si mi vida dependiese de ello (cosa que era muy probable si dejaba que me atrapase el pequeño Eddie)

-Bueno Bells, la única cosa positiva de esto- empezó a decirme Emmett que estaba corriendo detrás de Edward y por delante de Alice- es que si nos presentamos al amaratón, seguro que quedamos de los primeros...- joder con Emmett, yo corriendo por mi vida y a él no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacerme reír...

Creo que la resaca por fin surtió efecto en mi perseguidor ya que paró y se sentó en la escalera con las manos en la cabeza como si esta le fuese a estallar... lo peor de todo es que Emmett no se dio cuenta de este detalle y sin querer tropezó con él, llevándoselo por delante... aunque todo puede empeorar ya que Alice, en un intento de sujetar a Emmett cayó con los otros dos. Resultado de todo esto: un Emmett confuso por tener un duende encima suya, una Alice pegando a Emmett por haberle tirado por la escalera, un Edward con ¡un sujetador en la cabeza! tumbado en el suelo bajo Emmett y la duende y una Bella destornillándose de la risa sacando fotos de la escena.

-Dios.. mi cabeza- decía Eddie

-oh, si si me das un poquito más a la derecha me quitarás el nudo que tengo desde hace días

- no te estoy haciendo masajes gorila estúpido- decía la duende con cara de enfado. Con todo esto unos tacones nos alertaron, formando así un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros, de repente todos empezamos a correr como locos escaleras arriba para que no nos pillasen, dando a lugar ahora a cuatro chicos atascados en las escaleras y a una madre muy enfadada...

-Edward, Alice, el concepto de traer unos amigos a casa creo que no os quedó claro- dijo Esme mirando a su alrededor... de pronto una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara ( buff, si la hija daba miedo cuando hacia eso, la madre ya ni te cuento)- ya sé que podéis hacer, ayudaréis a Bella y Emmett para limpiar este desastre

- pero mamá... me duele la cabeza, creo que me estoy poniendo malo- dijo Edward con cara de niño bueno

- pues ya sabes, para la próxima vez, no bebas tanto

- pero mamá, si yo no bebo- todos los presentes allí (incluidos Alice y su madre) empezamos a reírnos

- si claro hijo... lo que tú digas, bueno yo ya me voy, Bella quedas al mando de todos y si alguno no te hace caso- dijo mirando a sus hijos- me avisas para poder vender sus coches, que tengo unos amigos que les encantan- dicho esto, Esme (que cada vez me caía mejor) se fue de la casa.

- bueno, chicos, a limpiar todo el mundo, Alice coge toda la porquería que encuentres por ahí, Emmett empieza a limpiar los adornos y los muebles y Edward, empieza a barrer

- ¿y tú que harás?- dijo este último con voz ronca

-supervisar- dije con voz orgullosa, él rodó los ojos y se marchó enfadado

Para molestar un poco le pedí a Emmett su móvil

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ya lo verás- puse la música a toda voz, las canciones de Emmett eran tipo rockeras y era lo peor que le puedes poner a alguien que tiene resaca, Emmett sonrió como un niño chico

- me encanta como funciona tu mente amiga- me dijo Emm

- a mi también- estuvimos toda la mañana escuchando la musiquita de Emmett mientras que los otros dos gruñían por el ruido

- ¿no puedes bajar el volumen al menos?- decía Edward por quinta vez, yo rodé los ojos

- que no, pesado- de repente sonó el estribillo de una canción que a Emmett y a mi nos gustaba mucho, empezamos a cantarla mientras fingíamos tocar la guitarra con la escoba o la batería con los trapos del polvo. Esto lo hicimos de manera inconsciente, por lo que tuvimos que ver las caras burlonas de los Cullen... hasta que Alice no pudo más y empezó a bailar con nosotros... Edward se fue de la sala perplejo.

- pero si la duende es divertida en el fondo- dijo Emmett

- pues eso que nunca me has visto en la ducha, es todo un espectáculo

- ah, pues mira, igual que Bella- dijo mi amigo- muchas veces su madre y yo nos quedamos en la puerta escuchando como canta todo tipo de canciones...

-¡QUÉ!- dije roja como un tomate, ¿me escuchaban en la ducha? Dios que vergüenza.

- vamos, Bells, cantas muy bien, además nos reímos mucho...

- si claro, a mi me hace una gracia...- dije enfadada.

Acabamos de limpiar la casa en unas cuantas horas... Alice me estaba empezando a caer muy bien y Edward se quedó algo solo mientras limpiaba ya que su hermana estaba confraternizando con el enemigo, como decía él.

Esme llegó minutos antes de que nosotros nos fueramos

- oye, chicos os tengo que pedir un favorcito

- dime Esme- le dije

- es que la cocinera no puede venir el próximo día y me preguntaba si vosotros...

-si claro no te preocupes

-Gracias Bella, eres un ángel-empecé a reírme interiormente...si un ángel caído del infierno,Emm me miró con miedo

-¿Qué?-le pregunté

-chica, cada día te pareces más a la niña del exorcista con esas caras que pones

-¿Perdona?y tú cada día te pareces más a Don Limpio con las entradas que tienes

-¿Has visto que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de tu parecido con Don Limpio?-dijo Alice

-pues hablaron la duende y la enana del exorcista, por lo menos no estoy amorfo como vosotras-Alice y yo nos miramos

-¡A por él!- dijo Alice

-Lo que tú ordenes jefa-Y las dos empezamos a hacerle cosquillas a mi amigo mientras este reía como loco

-ya, basta, dejadme en paz... vale, vale, me rindo- dijo con voz ahogada Emmett.

-Venga Emm, que nos tenemos que ir...- mi amigo se levantó del suelo (donde había acabado por culpa de las cosquillas) y se dirigió hacia la puerta, entonces se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente de Alice

-¿sabes? Cuando no te comportas como una niña rica y caprichosa me caes muy bien

-¿gracias?- dijo esta dudosa, para después sonreírle a mi amigo- tú también me caes bien Emmie

-oh, no, no me llames Emmie- dijo este con cara de horror, Alice y yo nos reímos

- venga Emm, vámonos- Alice se paró en frente mía también y me dio un abrazo, me quedé algo shockeada pero luego se lo devolví

-podríamos ser amigas- me dijo Alice con una expresión divertida en los ojos

-¿por qué no?- y salimos de la casa de los Cullen con una extraña sensación de que todo en esta vida podía pasar.

Tendría que pensar sobre tener a Alice como amiga... pero sobretodo debía de saber qué hacer con los videos y las fotos que había hecho hoy...

**Edward POV**

-¿podríamos ser amigas?- le repetí a mi hermana burlándome de ella, Alice me sacó la lengua infantílmente

- déjame, lo que te pasa es que desde que lo dejastes con Rose **(n/a: os acordais que en el primer capítulo Rose y Edward eran novios?? pues si no os acordais miradlo de nuevo xD)** estás amargado- yo rodé los ojos

-si no recuerdo mal, fui yo quien rompió con ella y no estoy amargado, solo que me sorprende que tú los estabas criticando hace unas horas y ahora quieres ser su amiga...

-la gente cambia de opinión, además, hace tiempo que quería dejar de tratarlos así, Jasper me ha dicho muchas veces que son buena gente... y lo he comprobado, son muy divertidos- rodé de nuevo los ojos, vamos que todo es culpa de Jasper

- Traidora, ahora me has dejado solo en mitad de la guerra

-oye, que me lleve bien con ellos no significa que deje solo a mi hermano...- yo ya no la escuchaba, estaba cogiendo el móvil y marcando el número de Rose...

-¿Rose? Necesito refuerzos...

* * *

**Buenas, ya estoy aquí de nuevo.**

**Alice ya empieza a cambiar de bando un poco... xD pero ya mismo le tocará a Rose y Edward, porque este fic no va a ser eterno... no se cuantos capítulos exactos son pero no quiero que se haga muy pesado.**

**Y bueno como siempre, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión en lo referente a este capítulo y si tenéis nuevas ideas o bromas que añadir...**

**así que dadle al botoncito verde please!! Así podré motivarme más para escribir el próximo... **

**Os deseo feliz navidad a todos!!**

**Blankilla**


	6. Refuerzos

**los personajes le pertenecen a **

**wendy mirella: no he podido hacer en este capítulo lo que tú me pedías pero he puesto algo parecido xD , pero no te preocupes lo incorporaré en algún momento**

**JimeBellaCullen: en este capítulo hay más de Edward y Bella tal como me pedistes =)**

**FrannCullen: aquí también habrá más bromas clásicas =D**

**karin cullen: cada vez va a haber más compañerismo, cuando leas este capi ya lo comprobarás**

**Elle Cullen: aquí te dejo mi siguiente capítulo**

**Dahe-Li: acertastes en lo de que Rose era más pesada en las bromas... xP**

**pat: sabes que tu fuistes la que me inspirastes, así que no creí necesario decirtelo todos los capitulos... jeje, weno pues gracias pat, sabes que sin ti no podría haberlo hecho**

* * *

QUINTO DIA: REFUERZOS  
Ya llevaba cinco días trabajando con los Cullen y decir que es lo más interesante que me ha pasado en todo lo que llevamos de verano es... muy triste, cuando estaba en casa me aburría como una ostra ya que Emmett se va a la suya y yo me quedo con mi madre haciendo las cosas de la casa y jugando con ella a las cartas, _que divertido_.

Cuando Emmett y yo fuimos a la casa de los Cullen nos encontramos con una _grata _sorpresa...  
-Hola chicos- dijo Alice que estaba abrazando a Jasper... un momento, si está Jasper, también estará...  
-Pero si está aquí Swan, qué pasa chiquita, cómo te va siendo chacha- dijo Rosalie, pero qué diablos hacen aquí estos. Seguro que no nos dejaran hacer nuestro trabajo en paz _bueno, Bella, tan poco es que hagas mucho pasándote todo el día peleando con Edward y Alice_ ¬¬ (estúpida conciencia)  
-Rosalie, a ti qué más te da- le pregunté, lo que le pasaba a esta es que todavía no había superado el mal trago que le hice pasar en el instituto.

FLASHBACK  
Estábamos Emmett y yo planeando una pequeña venganza para la umpa lumpa de Alice...  
-Tiene que ser algo relacionado con su ropa, se pone como loca cuando le haces algo que estropee su queridísima ropa-me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara  
-tengo una idea-dije saltando como una niña pequeña con zapatos nuevos  
-¿cuál?  
-ya verás...-dije misteriosa  
Las tres horas siguientes de clase, Emm intentó sonsacarme mi pequeña idea, la verdad es que tenía varias, pero eran las clásicas bromas de ponerle algo en la silla, o de tirarle un cubo de alguna sustancia que pondría por encima de la puerta...  
Después del almuerzo, teníamos un examen, así que decidí hacerle en ese momento la bromilla. La verdad es que fue fácil, cogí mi bocadillo de nocilla que tenía para el descanso y eché el chocolate en su silla, el problema llegó cuando la pequeña duende no se sentó en su lugar habitual de siempre, sino que fue Rosalie la que se sentó, llenando así su culo de chocolate, Emmett me miró con una cara extraña( creo que no sabía si preocuparse o reírse más fuerte aún)  
Empezamos el examen y yo no paraba de imaginarme la reacción de la rubia loca, la verdad es que no solíamos gastar bromas a Rosalie, ella se las tomaba muy en serio y las que ella nos hacía eran un poco más crueles y permanentes (como esa vez que rapó una parte de la cabeza de Emmett, dejándolo calvo por una parte...) Así que evitábamos un poco a Rosalie, éramos bromistas no masoquistas...  
El final de la hora llegó con lentitud, nos recogieron los exámenes y todos se levantaron, Rosalie tenía una mancha en su pantalón ¡qué encima era de un color claro! por supuesto llegó el estúpido de turno, que esta vez fue Mike Newton, y empezó a reírse como loco mientras decía  
-¿Tan asustaita estabas Rose con el examen que te lo has hecho encima? Hay algo que se llaman baños que se usan para ese tipo de cosas...- será el tío idiota, no sabía que meterse con Rosalie era como suicidar su reputación o físico. Por desgracia, ella no le miró con odio a él, sino a nosotros y tengo que reconocer que me encogí un poco, no es que fuese miedosa, no... Es solo que ella se lo tomaba muy a pecho  
-no iba para ti la broma- le dije después de acercarme a ella cuidadosamente  
-me da igual, lo hecho hecho está-dijo con odio  
-mira, pensaba ayudarte pero como veo que no estás por la labor pues me voy  
- ¿me ibas a ayudar?  
-si, iba a hacer una excepción, pero solo porque la broma iba para la umpa lumpa y no para ti- me quité la chaqueta y se la di- por ahora ponte esto, ya veremos que hacemos para arreglar este desastre  
Pero como no, la encantadora rubia, se vengó como es debido, pegando mi trasero a la silla de mi pupitre, la verdad es que me esperaba algo más duro pero no me quejé

FIN FLASHBACK  
Emmett empezó a limpiar su parte como siempre, pero yo decidí limpiar otra parte de la casa (la verdad es que no quería trabajar con todos esos en las habitaciones) así que me dirigí al patio, donde había un jardín lleno de plantas y una piscina a medio llenar. Fui al garaje, ya que la jardinería no era lo mío. Y desgraciadamente la suerte no está de mi parte, ya que allí estaba Edward limpiando su coche, como me aburría quise gastarle una pequeña broma.  
Sigilosamente me dirigí hacia el grifo de la manguera, lo giré para apagarlo y me escondí tras un mueble, Edward miró extrañado a la manguera, fue tan tonto que miró por el agujero de esta, como si pensase que algo lo había atrancado, no desperdicié la oportunidad y antes de que apartase la mirada abrí el grifo, haciendo que se mojase enterito. Me tapé la boca para que no me oyese, pero fallé extrepitosamente ya que mi risa se escuchó por mucho que me metiese el puño en la boca. Levanté la mirada y me lo encontré mirándome con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados, yo no aguanté más y empecé a reírme como loca, mi risa debió de ser contagiosa ya que él estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le notase que también se estaba riendo.  
-¿Te crees muy graciosa?- dijo después de haberse controlado un poco, aunque sus comisuras estaban hacia arriba (yo no tenía tanta suerte, ya que seguía riéndome) lo próximo que ocurrió hizo que dejara de reírme y en cambio que empezara a chillar, Edward había cogido la manguera y me había empapado con ella de pies a cabeza ¡con lo fría que estaba el agua!  
-vale, esto se ha convertido en algo personal-le dije mientras cogía la esponja con la que él estaba lavando el coche y la empapaba con el agua llena de espuma que había en un cubo- ya va siendo hora que te laves un poco Cullen - le dije mientras estrujaba la esponja en su cabeza, Edward no se quedó atrás ya que siguió mojándome con la maldita manguera, nos tiramos así un buen rato, yo con el cubo de espuma y la esponja y él con su queridísima manguera, nos esta de más decir que acabamos como si nos hubieran metido en una lavadora  
-vale para si no quieres que el vídeo que grabé el otro día sin querer vaya a parar en youtube-los ojos de Edward se engrandecieron de terror.

-No tú no serias capaz de hacer eso-me dijo, ja ¿Qué no podía hacer eso?

-Como que no, he sido capaz de subir un video de Emmett bailando la canción de Benyoce en mayas, creo que tras eso puedes esperarte de mi todo Cullen.

-Vale, no te mojo más pero no lo subas- Edward se fue corriendo dejándome sola, había sido demasiado fácil, eso no debía ser bueno, estuve tentada en ir a la casa para ver lo que estaba haciendo en casa el querido Cullen pero decidí que ya era hora de ponerme a limpiar el trastero, este era muy distinto al de mi casa principalmente porque el mío difícilmente podíamos caber Emmett y yo y en verdad lo habíamos comprobado varias veces, en cambio el garaje de los ricachones era enorme, más grande que mi cuarto lo peor era que había cajas y cajas por todos lados, no podía creérmelo y ¿yo tenía que ordenar todo esto? Si, desgraciadamente tenía que hacerlo, bufé, malditos ricos que no saben tirar cosas, la mayorías de las cajas contenían juguetes en buen estado pero por lo que parecía llevaban mucho tiempo sin usar por el polvo que se acumulaba en ellos, me dio pena estos juguetes, lo podrían estar utilizando niños que si jugasen con ellos y no los pusiesen en unas cajas para que se muriesen de risa, por lo que decidí llamar a Esme, cogí mi móvil y marqué su número que lo tenía guardado como jefa.

-Hola Bella ¿hay algún problema?- me preguntó

-Si pero no-le dije

-Eso que quiere decir querida, que mis hijos te hicieron algo o que a mis hijos le ha pasado algo.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas Esme

-¿Entonces que pasa?-dijo ella algo aliviada, la verdad es que esta mujer fue muy valiente al aceptar nuestra propuesta sabiendo que un día al llegar a su casa podría ver todo menos una casa.

-He estado ordenando el trastero-le informé-y me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas cajas de juguetes que están sin utilizar y están en buen estado, pues me preguntaba si me dejarías llamar alguna asociación para que se lo llevase para familias sin recursos.

-Por supuesto eso sería maravilloso, verdaderamente Bella no se como a mis hijos les caes mal (o sea que me criticaban a las espaldas, ya les vale ¬¬), en fin querida te deseo buena suerte-colgó, ¿que me deseaba buena suerte?¿ por qué me deseaba buena suerte?, no le di mas vueltas al asunto y llamé a la asociación, ellos estuvieron encantados y dijeron que estarían allí en media hora y que si podía les llevase yo misma las cajas, no me importó por lo que acepté encantada y después de dar diez paseos llevando cajas, las personas de la asociación cogieron todo lo que les habia dejado y tras darme varias veces las gracias se fueron.

Me sentía bien había hecho algo bueno por la gente, entré feliz a la casa, me sentía la madre Teresa, nadie podría quitarme la felicidad ni siquiera Roselie.

-Isabella Mery Swan ven ahora mismo-me gritó un Emmett muy enfadado desde el salón, entré en la habitación donde estaba mi amigo y los no tan amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa Emm?-¿a este qué le pasaba ahora? No lo había visto tan enfadado desde que le pintaron su coche de rosa.

-¿Qué que me pasa?-rectifico estaba mucho más enfadado, los Culones estaban en un sofá todos apiñados riéndose como locos.

-Ey Emm te sientan muy bien los leotardos ¿Has pensado en meterte en clase de valet?-o no mierda, jodido Cullen sabía que se tramaba algo cuando se fue tan rápido.

-Sabes, Alice estaba buscando a alguien para que hiciese con ella el lago de los cisnes, deberías aceptarlo además así tienes la excusa de utilizar leotardos-jodida Roselie con sus jodidas bromas, Emmett me miró como si quisiera matarme, bueno si es que no habia planeado matarme cuando estuviésemos solos.

-¿Lo sientes? Esto afectara a mi estatus social de chico duro-me dijo gritando.

-Tranquilízate bailarina primero tú no tienes estatus social de chico duro, porque no tienes estatus social y segundo tú no eres un chico duro tú eres un payaso, no podrías hacer daño ni a una mosca-y otra vez la rubia se metía en la conversación.

-Cállate rubia nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro-estaba muy, muy pero que muy cabreado-y tú- me señaló con el dedo, tragué saliva-niña del exorcista dime algo para no matarte en ese momento-sé que no lo decía en serio, él nunca me pegaría físicamente, pero si que podría psicológicamente ,dejándome sola trabajando en esta casa.

-Pues…yo he hecho una obra de caridad.

-¿Cuál el de ayudar a el estúpido de Edward a buscarme por Internet?-me preguntó irónicamente.

-¡No! Yo he encontrado en el trastero varias cajas de juguetes y las he cogido y se la he dado al orfanato local -De repente los hermanos Cullen se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron corriendo,¿pero que le habia picado a hora a estos dos?, Emmett y yo nos miramos extrañados por el comportamiento de los hermanos, quince segundos después se escuchó un grito desde el trastero, fuimos corriendo los cuatro que estábamos en el salón.

-¿Dónde esta el señor Epi?¿y los play móviles?¡no!-¿ese era Edward? Empezamos a reírnos Emmett y yo por el panorama allí delante nuestra estaba los dos Cullen corriendo de un lado para otro buscando en caja en caja, y Alice estaba igual que su hermano murmurando algo de nenuco y un tal popo. Y al parecer no éramos los únicos sorprendidos ya que los Hale estaban con las bocas abiertas literalmente.

-¿Por qué tanto aprecio a esos juguetes?-preguntó un Emmett muy divertido ahora le tocaba a él reírse, aunque estaba claro que yo me iba a vengar de Cullen subiendo el video a youtube.

-No, el caso no son los juguetes en si, sino lo que hay en esas cajas-dijo Alice haciéndose un ovillo.

-¿Qué hay en esas cajas?-preguntó Jasper.

-pues de todo, alcohol, tabaco, películas porno y algunas revistas también subiditas de tono.

-Eso es imposible yo miré dentro y no había nada.

-Pues claro que no vistes nada porque no mirastes dentro del nenuco donde tenemos botellas de alcohol, porque no mirastes en el relleno de los peluches donde hay videos porno, porque no te fijastes en las instrucciones de juegos de mesa que son revista de porno forradas las portadas para que no se note y la lista sigue-dijo un Edward cabreado.

-Por eso no queríais dar los juguetes, porque es vuestro escondite-les grité.

-Si por eso ¿Qué pensabas que le teníamos cariños a nuestros juguetes o qué?-me preguntó Edward.

-Pues la verdad es que si-yo no soy tan retorcida como ellos, pero a quién se le ocurre guardar porno, alcohol…ect en sus juguetes de la infancia había que ser muy retorcido para hacer eso.

-Tranquilos-gritó Jasper, todos lo miramos-creo que esta claro que es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora todos.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Emmett

-Rescatar los juguetes-hiba a protestar-o eliminar lo que no es apropiado en ellos para que los chicos puedan jugar tranquilos-me pareció raro que todos tuviésemos de acuerdo con ello, tal vez los ricos tuviesen corazón.

-¿Y cómo lo vamos hacer?-preguntó doña perfecta-Rosalie.

-Trabajando en equipo-ninguno dijimos nada sabíamos que era lo único que podíamos hacer.

* * *

**Hola a todos!! ya estoy de nuevo, en este capítulo me ha ayudado mi gran amiga pat, así que se lo dedico...**

**dejadme rewiews...**

**si alguien quiere mi messenger que me lo pida ok? Ya sabéis para charlar un poco y todo eso xD**

**felices fiestas a todos!!**


	7. malditos juguetes!

**-lo que reconozcais no es mio**

**karin cullen: si, Esme estaba enterada del asunto de los juguetes xD, ellos se creen que sus padres se piensan que son inocentes pero los padres lo saben todo xD**

**Dahe-Li:acertastes, en este capítulo verás que tan bien pueden llegar a llevarse...**

**Ketsia: hola!!! aquí te dejo el prox capí, espero que te guste, ya mismo se va a acabar este fic así que disfruta!!**

**gLaDyz KaUiTz CuLlEn: gracias!! espero que también disfrutes este**

**Elle Cullen: siento el retraso =( pero este capítulo es especial... que te diviertas!!**

* * *

¿Cómo me ha podido pasar esto a mí? Yo soy una chica buena, nunca me meto en líos (excepto cuando tengo que defenderme de los Cullen), no molesto a nadie (bueno, eso no me lo creo ni yo) ¡voy a la Iglesia todos los domingos! (Vamos Bella, pero si no pisas la Iglesia desde que hicistes la primera comunión ¬¬), bueno lo admito, puede que si me merezca estar encerrada con Rosalie en un camión lleno de trastos inservibles, apunto de quedarme completamente calva por culpa de las tijeras sujetas por mi encantadora amiga rubia (que se note el sarcasmo)

Os preguntaréis como llegué a esta situación, todo empezó cuando horas antes decidí regalar todos los juguetes de los Cullen que tenían en el garaje, sin sospechar si quiera de que estos contenían objetos poco apropiados para los niños a los que mandaban dichos juguetes...

Nada más enterarnos que en los juguetes había paquetes de tabaco, botellas de Malibú y revistas de mujeres con poca ropa (cada vez estoy más segura de que Edward es más estúpido con forme pase el tiempo... ¡si no puedes tener revistas hay algo muy útil que se llama INTERNET!) pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, corrimos al Volvo recién lavado de Eddie y nos montamos todos en él (algo difícil ya que éramos seis) y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia la dirección en la que se había marchado el camión con la esperanza de que no haya ido muy lejos (cosa que dudo)

Pero la suerte parecía estar de nuestra parte... el camión se encontraba parado en una esquina mientras que el conductor había entrado un momento a una cafetería a saber para qué, no nos lo pensamos ni dos segundos seguidos, todo salimos diparados de nuestros asientos del Volvo y nos fuimos junto al camión con la intención de abrir la puerta trasera de este, pero como no, la puerta estaba cerrada (como es lógico).

-Vale, ahora qué hacemos-dijo Alice muy alterada

-podemos decirle la verdad al conductor, a lo mejor lo entiende- dije yo muy inocente. No está demás de decir que todos me miraron como si estuviese loca (Emmett incluido)

-si claro, buena idea, mire perdona, es que debe darnos esos juguetes porque dentro de ellos hay alcohol, tabaco y porno por doquier, pero no se preocupe porque lo hayamos escondido de nuestros padres, ellos en verdad saben que no somos tan inocentes como parecemos- replicó Rosalie mordaz

-vale, vale, pillé la indirecta- dije malhumorada ¿pero por qué tenía que estar aquí, el problema es suyo no mío?_ bueno, si no me metiera en donde no debiera y hubiese dejado las cosas en su sitio, no estaríamos en esta situación _(maldita voz de la conciencia...no sé por qué pero esta voz siempre parece igual a la de Emmett, como si él tuviera conciencia...)

-mira, vamos a separarnos y busquemos algo para forzar la cerradura- dijo Emmett, yo rodé los ojos, ¿de dónde íbamos a sacar algo en medio de la calle para forzar la cerradura?

-iré a buscar en mi coche- dijo Edward

-nosotros entraremos en el bar e intentaremos quitarle las llaves al hombre- dijo Alice cogiendo a Jasper de la mano mientras lo empujaba hacia el local

-yo miraré por ahí a ver si hay algo para usar de palanca...- dijo esta vez Emmett

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos solas sin saber que hacer mientras un silencio incómodo se cernía entre nosotras, de pronto se me ocurrió una pequeña idea

-ya sé- dije mientras corría hacia el lado del conductor

-no pensarás que es tan estúpido para dejarse las llaves puestas-me dijo Rosalie siguiéndome

-¿por qué no? ¿nunca te ha pasado?- la verdad es que a mi me había pasado millones de veces, pero mi camioneta tenía un truco especial para abrir la puerta sin necesidad de llaves... pegarle una patada

-he dicho que aquel hombre no era tan estúpid...- se calló cuando abrí la puerta del conductor sin esfuerzo y su mandíbula cayó casi hasta el suelo cuando saqué las llaves del contacto- pues si que es idiota...

Corrimos hacia la parte trasera, cogí una de las muchas llaves que componía el llavero (había por lo menos siete u ocho llaves)

Probé la primera... no hubo suerte.

Cogí la segunda... tampoco

La tercera... menos todavía

la cuarta... ¡es que no puede haber una simple llave para arrancar el camión y otra para abrir las puertas o qué!

La quinta ni siquiera entró por la cerradura

La sexta fue la que abrió la maldita puerta de una vez.

Cuando estuvo abierta entré con un poco de dificultad (ya que estaba bastante alto)

-pon las llaves donde las encontramos por si aparece sin que nos demos cuenta y vigila por si viene- le dije a Rosalie, mientras empezaba a buscar entre las cajas los juguetes que había visto en casa de los Cullen. No era fácil saber cuáles eran los de ellos, ya que había un montón de cajas iguales llenas de juguetes. De pronto apareció Rosalie de la nada, entró conmigo y cerró la puerta rápidamente...

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté

-viene alguien-me dijo la rubia en un susurro

-¿y no hubiese sido más racional haberme avisado y las dos nos hubiésemos salido del camión?

-pues... es que no me dio tiempo de pensar mucho

-noooo, si eso ya lo he podido deducir yo misma...- de pronto el coche arrancó, casi tirándonos las dos al suelo.- muy bien Rose, gracias a ti Dios sabrá a dónde nos dirigimos...

**Edward POV**

Volvía de mi coche con las manos vacías, no había encontrado nada útil con lo que forzar la cerradura, cuando vi a Bella en la furgoneta y a Rose cerrando la cuerta... ¿Pero qué...? Lo comprendí todo cuando el conductor se subió en el auto. Mierda. Corrí hacia mi coche y lo arranqué inmediatamente para seguir al camión. Por el camino vi a Emmett caminando.

-sube corre-le dije por la ventanilla mientras frenaba

-¿Qué?

-que subas- él me hizo caso aún confudido

-¿pero dónde vamos?

-Bella y Rose están encerradas en el camión de los juguetes...

**Bella POV**

¿Y ahora qué? ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Podríamos saltar-dijo Rossie como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo

-claro, nos tirámos a la carretera con el coche en marcha, solo espero que ningún coche venga detrás nuestra, es que da la casualidad que no quiero morir joven-dije sarcásticamente

-bueno, bueno tampoco es para ponerse así

-es que tienes unas ocurrencias...- repliqué

-mira tengo una idea, intentemos buscar los juguetes esos de una maldita vez y luego ya veremos que hacemos para no partirnos la cabeza al salir

-hombre, pero si la ruvia ha tenido una idea inteligente...- lo que pasó a continuación nunca me lo hubiese esperado, la rubia se agachó rápidamente para coger unas tijeras y cuando se levantó cogió un mechón de mi pelo y colocó las tijeras para cortármelo

-mira bonita, no estoy de humor, ya mismo me viene la regla por lo que en estos momentos siento como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el estómago, encima todo los hombres que se me acercan son para acostarse conmigo excepto mis amigos, todo el mundo piensa que soy una rubia tonta cuando soy una de las que saca mejores notas del curso, mis padres están enfadados conmigo y no tengo ni puñetera idea de por qué y sin mencionar que estoy encerrada dentro de este maldito camión contigo, así que ni se te ocurra tocarme más la moral porque te juro que vas a acabar mal- me gritó con la cara roja, de repente empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que sus manos tapaban su cara - y bueno también tengo que añadir que el chico que me gusta no se fijaría en mi ni aunque le amenazase con una pistola-sinceramente no sabía muy bien que hacer, al final decidí arriesgarme y con mucho cuidado le quité de las manos las tijeras que aún sostenía y la abracé para reconfortarla

-lo siento, no quería molestarte, es que a veces se me va la pinza, la verdad es que estar casi las 24 horas con el cerebro mosquito de mi amigo Emmett afecta a mi lado sentimental por lo que nunca me doy cuenta de cuando debo de parar de molestar a la gente- le di una pequeña sonrisa, ella rio ligeramente por el insulto que dirigí a mi amigo

-perdóname tú, estaba histérica y lo pagué contigo- vaya, la reina del hielo acaba de disculparse

-bueno, y en cuanto al chico que te gusta... cualquier tío estaría más que encantado de estar contigo, incluso Emmett- ella me miró con los ojos como platos y yo me tapé la boca inmediatamente. ¿por qué tengo que ser tan bocazas?

-¿Emmett?- repitió, sabía de sobra que no lo dejaría pasar, pero intenté ignorarla buscado los juguetes con sorpresa dentro- Bella, por favor dime sobre Emmett

- venga Rosalie no te lo tomes tan así, ni que fuese él el chico que te gusta...- la miré con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿es él?

-bueno, no tiene nada de malo- empezó a defenderse

-pero si vosotros os odiáis

-del odio al amor hay un solo paso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, yo me senté en el suelo, petrificada- por favor Bella, dime qué quisistes decir antes- yo suspiré en rendición

.tú siempres le has gustado a Emmett desde pequeños, pero como le digas que te lo he dicho yo juro que te mato

-mis labios están sellados- se agachó y abrió una caja- mira aquí están los juguetes- por fin una noticia buena

Intentamos abrir la puerta del coche mientras se paraba en un semáforo y por fin pudimos salir sin problemas

-fue más fácil de lo que pensé-le dije a Rosalie

-sip, no hacía falta formar tanto drama... ¡mira allí están!- me di la vuelta y allí estaba el volvo con Emmett y Edward dentro. Fuimos hasta ellos

-ya era hora, estábamos muy preocupados, pensábamos que tendríamos que seguiros fuera del país antes de veros salir- dijo Emm

- no seas tan exagerado ¿y los otros?

-se quedaron en la cafetería- contestó Edward- bueno yo voto porque comamos algo, me muero de hambre

-yo estoy con él- contesté, dándome cuenta en ese momento del hambre que tenía

-yo no tengo hambre pero os acompaño-dijo Emm mientras salía del coche. Fuimos a un parque junto a un lago que estaba cerca. Nos separámos en dos grupos, Edward y yo fuimos a comprarnos unos perritos calientes mientras Emmett y Rose daban una vuelta.

**Emmett POV**

Fui con Rosalie a dar una vuelta, ella tampoco tenía hambre por lo que dejamos a los comilones aparte, ella se comportaba muy raro, en los diez minutos que llevábamos caminando no me había insultado ni una sola vez y estábamos manteniento una conversación normal.

Caminamos por un rato en la orilla del lago cuando alguien pasó corriendo a nuestro lado tirándola a ella al agua.

Empezó a gritar mientras pataleaba y movía sus brazos para salir a la superficie, sin pensarmelo dos veces me tiré de bomba para salvarla

-¡AUCH! - gruñí- ¿pero qué?- entonces la ví, de pie en el lago, con el agua llegándole por las rodillas ¡por las rodillas! No se estaba ahogando como pensé, solo fingía para gastarme una broma. Este descubrimiento me cabreó de sobremanera, pero ¿quién se creía? Me levanté rápidamente, dándole la espalda

-vamos Emmie, no te cabrees, muchas veces me has gastado bromas y no ha pasado nada- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en mis hombros mientra me zarándeaba para que me diese la vuelta, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo

-mis bromas no son tan pesadas-dije dándome la vuelta, me sorprendí verla tan cerca mía

-esta bien, te concedo eso- puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello dejando así poco espacio entre nuestras cabezas, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, incluso cuando estaba completamente empapada se veía bien- si quieres- dijo con voz sensual en mi oído-puedo recompensarte- no pude aguantar más, la cogí por la cintura y estampé mis labios en los de ella. Al principio creí que se apartaría con una patada en todas mis partes o algo así, pero ella me respondió a mi beso casi de inmediato. Lo que al principio fue un pequeño beso tímido y confuso, se volvió mucho más apasionado dejándonos sin aliento. A regañadientes nos separamos para respirar

-Vaya, vaya, interesante...-dije en un susurro, ella me dirigió una sonrisa radiante

-creo que deberíamos movernos, la gente nos mira-dijo riéndose quedamente

-solo con una condición-esperé para darle un poco de emoción a la cosa, aunque por dentro estaba que saltaba del nerviosismo- se mi novia

-mmm, por supuesto que sí- y nos volvimos a besar

* * *

**hola a todos!!**

**Espero que no me maten por la tardancia... lo siento muchísimo pero sinceramente me vino un bloque creativo y me quedé sin ideas de como seguir!!! no tengo remedio =(**

**pero este capítulo ha sido diferente no? Por fin se han juntado Emmett y Rose!! y ya mismo ocurrirá con otra parejita...**

**weno he visto que ya no me mandais tantos rewiews como antes... por favor no dejeis de escribirme, eso es lo que más me inspira para seguir, si no teneis nada que comentarme me conformo con que me digais "ya lo he leido" o algo por el estilo para así saber que seguis leyendo... =( porfaa no os cuesta nada...**

**bueno os deseo lo mejor!!**

**blankilla**


	8. gatito

crepúsculo es de s. meyer

**-20061901soraya: respondiendo a lo de si jasper y alice.. sip, ellos están juntos desde el principio; me ha alegrado mmucho el rewiew que me mandastes...gracias por hacerme publicidad con tus amigas xD!! que disfrutes del capi!!**

**-Culle-Masen: creo que fui un poco rapido, pero esa escena la tenía ppensada desde el principio y me pareció el momento adecuado para ponerlo :)**

**-gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn: wenas!! me gusta k te guste xD, tengo muchas historia escritas en mis cuadernos, pero el problema es que no tengo tiempo de pasarlas al ordenador... bueno y tambien me da un pokillo de pereza pasarlo escribir lo mismo... xaito vampiresa!!**

**-pat: deja de ponerme verde, que se que a ti te encanta mi historia(pk tu me distes la idea, asi k no t quejes)**

**-Dahe-Li: te adelanto un poco sobre Edward y Bella... el capítulo 9 será crucial para esta pareja por diversas causas que no kiero contar hasta que no suba el capitulo xD**

**-Ayu-chan:jeje, kien dijo k la historia de los juguetes iba a terminar tan pronto? lee este capi y verás... :D**

**-Claugan20009: gracias!! una de mis amigas me ayuda a veces con algunas bromas, si quieres que ponga una broma que te guste, mandamela con un rewiew :)**

**-karin cullen: jajaj, ya ves, yo tambien llevo sin ir a la iglesia... buff demasiado tiempo... creo que la ultima vez fui pk era la boda de mi primo y me aburri tanto k me fui al bar cn mi padre xD (no soy muy religiosa k digamos)**

**-KETSIA: hola ketsia, te he echado de menos en el capitulo siete... acaso esk no lo has leido? o sk no t ha gustado? :( porfis contestame... me gustaria saber pk no me mandastes un rewiew como siempre haces... bessitos!!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me quedé paralizada. Se estaban besando. Pero si solo hacia una media hora desde que le había dicho a Rose que Emmett la quería y ya se le había echado encima. Pues si que es rápida esta chica, vamos no pierde mucho el tiempo.

Edward parecía tan somprendido como yo, pero se recompuso antes que yo y se dirigió hacia Rosalie, cogiéndola de un brazo para hablar con ella. Aunque la tarea de separarlos fue difícil (Rosalie no soltaba a Emmett del cuello y este hacia lo mismo con la cintura de la rubia mientras se besaban con desesperación) al final, lo consiguió y se fue con Rosalie a algún lugar retirado de nosotros.

Yo me acerqué a Emmett, que estaba empapado pero con una sonrisa de felicidad que pocas veces había visto tan amplia.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que lo reconocieses- le dije cruzándome de brazos- ¿cuándo me pensabas contar que te gustaba Rosalie?- sip, le había mentido a Rose, él nunca me dijo que le gustase, pero hacia mucho tiempo que yo ya sospechaba, y la verdad no me arrepentía de haber mentido un poco a Rose, gracias a mi ya están juntos.

-Bueno, no es que no confiase en ti Bells, pero es que soy muy reservado para ese tipo de cosas, ya lo sabes- yo rode los ojos

-esa no es excusa

- lo sé, pero eres mi mejor amiga por lo que también sé cuáles son tus puntos débiles- yo alcé una ceja, incrédula- o vamos- dijo Emm con un gesto de desesperación exagerado- sé perfectamente que te puedo sobornar con ese postre que tanto te gusta... ¿cómo era? ¿fresas con nata, con motitas de chocolate y un poco de canela?- con solo oírlo ya se me hizo la boca agua. Maldito chantajista, eso me pasa por ser tan evidente cuando comía ese postre.

-Tramposo

-vamos Bella, estoy muy feliz, no te enfurruñes, sonríe por mi hermanita- casi al instante una sonrisa sincera apareció en mi cara

-¿hermanita?

-sip, ya sé que no te lo digo mucho, pero Bella yo te considero como una hermana pequeña y es que te quiero mucho enana- dijo mientras ponía uno de sus pesados brazos sobre mis hombros

-creo que el amor te ha afectado el cerebro, te estás volviendo un cursi

-no, solo era una excusa para que te mojaras con mi abrazo- dicho esto empezó a correr y yo lo seguí para tirarle de nuevo al lago por haberme mojado el muy cochino

**Edward POV**

No lo podía creer. Rosalie besándose con aquel orangután de Emmett. ¿Desde cuándo se gustaban? Pero, pero... me rindo, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí. Primero la extraña aventura de los juguetes con sorpresa, después una conversación normal con Bella mientras comíamos y luego, cuando volvemos a buscar a nuestros amigos, estos se están ¡¡besando!! Socorro, el mundo se acaba...

Y vamos, todo esto sin contar que se llevan mal y que supuestamente son enemigos... pues para tener estos enemigos yo no quiero saber lo que pasaría sin son algo más que amigos.

Fui corriendo hacia Rose y la aparté de Emmett para hablar con ella. Cuando me la llevé lejos de los oídos de los otros dos la miré con confusión

-¿desde cuándo se supone que te gusta Emmett?

-pues...pues... bueno, eso no te incumbe-dijo algo sonrojada

-Rose, claro que me incumbe, cuando cortamos nuestra relación te dije que yo te veía más como parte de mi familia que como novia y todavía sigo pensando lo mismo, así que no te extrañe que me preocupe por ti- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-esta bien, me gusta desde hace bastante- dijo con voz queda

-pues si que te lo tenías callado

-que quieres que te diga, soy un as en clases de artes-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¡pero Rose! Supuestamente os caíais mal...

- Edward, no te hagas el inocente conmigo, que tú no eres el más indicado para reprocharme eso

-no sé de que me hablas

-por favor, ¿pero aún no te has dado cuenta? Pero si de lo único de lo que hablas últimamente es de Bella y de su madre y de las clases con Bella y de las bromas de Bella...

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas así?- dije entrecerrando los ojos

- no me cambies de tema Cullen... sé perfectamente que ella te gust...- de pronto apareció Emmett corriendo y chillando como loco

-Rose, ayúdame, dile a la loca que me persigue que no tiene la fuerza necesaria para tirarme al lago- no pude evitar reírme del intento de esconderse de Emmett tras la fina figura de Rosalie, por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza de alto y su cuerpo era tres veces mas ancho que el de ella. De repente apareció Bella con su camiseta empapada por los hombros.

-tú, cobarde, deja a tu novia fuera de esto- gritó ella

-es que siempre te tuvo un poco de miedo- le susurró Emmett a Rose en el oído, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyésemos Bella y yo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Rosalie

- traidor, yo te mato- dijo Bella mientras se avalanzaba sobre Emmett, pero gracias a mis reflejos conseguí pararla aprisionándola contra mis brazos antes de que consiguiese matar a alguien. Mientras mis brazos la rodeaban un ligero cosquilleo me recorrió las zonas que la tocaban y mi corazón pegó un brinco, esta respuesta de mi cuerpo me sorprendió mucho pero intenté ignorarlo

-shh, tranquila Bella, piensa que si lo matas ahora tendras que trabajar sola en mi casa y es bastante grande para hacer la limpieza sola- le dije al oído y contra todo pronóstico se relajó y dejó de forcejear contra mi

-Esta vez te has salvado de que golpee tu enorme culo pero no pienses que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente- Emmett tragó saliva exageradamente poniendo cara de horror y miedo, pero en sus ojos se podían ver una chispa de curiosidad y diversión. Bella se dirigió a mi coche todavía malhumorada. Emmett se me acercó.

-¿Qué le dijistes?- yo me encogí de hombros

-nada irrelevante, pero me debes una- él asintió antes de irse tras su amiga. Yo me quedé solo con Rosalie, ella me veía divertida

-¿Qué te dije antes? Ella te gusta

- si, claro y yo me convierto en lobo cada luna llena

-¿y entonces por qué la detuvistes ?

-porque si se pelean, sus bromas no serán lo mismo y me aburriría mucho- y aunque eso en parte era verdad, sabía que en ese momento no había pensado en eso, sino que simplemente quería tranquilizarla, pensé

-cabezota- me dijo Rose- que sepas que esta vez no te ayudaré con las bromas contras estos dos, Bella me empieza a caer bien y bueno Emmett...

- ¿CÓMO? no puedo creerlo, primero Alice y lugo tú, ¿qué será lo próximo?- dije elevando la voz

- pues dado a que Jasper nunca tuvo nada en contra de ellos, el único que falta eres tú y no creo que dures mucho

-todos sois unos chaqueteros y malos amigos, no sé que os pasa, pero la fiebre de _amo al dúo dinámico_ me está empezando a fastidiar.- Seguíamos discutiendo hasta que llegamos al coche donde se veía a una Bella muy preocupada

-Problemas chicos

- ¿qué pasa?- dijo Rose

-estos no son los juguetes que debiamos coger, son muy parecidos, pero los he abierto y no hay nada dentro- dijo con exasperación... un momento, ¿cómo abrió mi coche para ver los juguetes que estaban en el maletero?

-¿cómo has abierto mi auto?- pregunté atónito, ella se mordió el labio

-te quité las llaves cuando me cogistes para no pegar al oso traidor que se dice llamar "amigo"- yo me llevé la mano donde se encontraban antes mis llaves, en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, por supuesto, allí no estaban las llaves pero ¿cómo no noté cuando me las quitó? Decidí dejarlo pasar y centrar mi mente en un problema más grave, los juguetes con sorpresa.

-Tengo una idea- gritó Emmett y ahí fue cuando me temí lo peor...

ESA MISMA NOCHE

- No puedo creer que esté apunto de hacer esto- dije para mí mismo mientras miraba hacia abajo

-Vamos Eddie, no me digas que ahora le tienes miedo a las alturas- me dijo Bella que estaba al lado mía en un susurro

-mira chavala, a mi de pequeño me llamaban el gato, de lo ágil que era escalando- os preguntaréis a que viene esto, pues yo os explico, resulta que el gran plan de Emmie (como lo llama ahora Rose) era presentarse en el taller de almacenaje de los juguetes, meternos en él a través de la ventana y así robar los juguetes. Alice, cuando se enteró de nuestro "plan" empezó a buscar por internet el lugar al que debiamos de colarnos. Media hora después, ya teníamos el taller estudiado completamente gracias a unos planos que consiguió Alice de no sé donde.

Al caso, que por la noche Bella, Emmett, Rose y yo nos fuimos al almacén (Jasper y Alice se quedaron cubriéndonos de mi madre)

Cuando llegamos todo estaba desértico, casi no había ni coches...

Nos dirigimos a una de las ventanas más bajas, pero aún así estaba por lo menos a tres metros del suelo.

- Debemos de escalarlo- dijo el muy inteligente de Emmett (nótese el sarcasmo) Rose, al escuchar la frase de su ahora novio, me miró directamente a mí

-¿Qué?- le dije a la defensiva

-sabes perfectamente que puedes escalar eso, no es la primera vez que lo haces, además, para ti una altura de tres metros no es nada...- yo bufé

-si, claro, pero ¿tú sabes el tiempo que llevo yo sin hacerlo?

-¿de qué habláis?- dijo Emmett

-nada cosas nuestras- le dije, miré para todos lados en busca de algo que me pueda ayudar a subir hacia la maldita ventana, encontré que muy cerca de una de las ventanas había un poste de electricidad, apenas se separaba un metro de la pared, así que decidí intentarlo.

Con agilidad escalé el poste y salté hacia el poyete de la ventana, lo malo fue que no llevaba unas zapatillas muy adecuadas que digamos, y me escurrí quedando colgado de la ventana, oí como alguien dio un grito ahogado pero no le presté atención ya que mis manos se escurrieron e hicieron que cayese. Caí de pie, así que no me hice daño alguno.

-Imposible- les dije a mis acompañantes- a no ser...- miré a Emmett, con lo fuerte que parecía estaba seguro que podría conmigo- ven Emmett, necesito tu ayuda

-vaya, y yo que creía que el hombre mono se las podía arreglar solo- dijo burlonamente

-si, si, lo que tú digas, ven y junta tus manos de manera que pueda poner mi pie en ellas... bien, cuando yo te diga con todas tus fuerzas me impulsas hacia arriba ¿vale? ok, uno, dos, tres, ¡ya!- Me impulsé hacia arriba mientras que Emmett a la vez me empujaba con mucha fuerza. El impulso me elevó lo suficiente para que me cogiese a la ventana con mayor resistencia que la última vez, con un poco de esfuerzo flexione mis brazos y me levanté a mí mismo para quedar a la altura de la ventana, entonces me di la vuelta para quedar sentado en el poyete. Resoplé por el esfuerzo, debía de volver al gimnasio, tanto tiempo sin hacer ejercicio no debe ser bueno.

-muy bien hombre mono, ahora que piensas hacer- dijo ·Emmett riéndose, como respuesta saqué un destornillador que había traído escondido en mi cazadora negra y se lo enseñé- vale, vale pillé la indirecta- yo rodé los ojos y me dispuse a destornillar los tornillos de la ventana, como me cansé de mi trabajo, metí la herramienta entre las puertas y con un movimiento brusco rompí la cerradura y a la vez el destornillador

-que sutil- dijo una voz desde abajo acompañado por unas risitas, creo que fue Bella la que dijo eso

-no iba a esperar eternamente por unos juguetes- respondí- bueno, quedaros aquí, si no vuelvo en media hora, venid a buscarme...

-espera, ¿piensas ir solo?- dijo Emmett, yo levanté una ceja

-¿acaso pudes subir?

-no, pero te puedo lanzar a unas de las chicas

-Bella es más ligera- se apresuró a decir Rosalie

-¿yo? Pero tú eres más alta, será más fácil llegar hasta Cullen

- pero yo me quiero quedar con mi novio

-bueno, yo quiero estar con mi amigo- discutió Bella

-ey ey, no os peleeis chicas aquí hay Emmett para todas

-Cállate Emmett- gritaron las dos a la vez

-pero tú te llevas bien con Edward- replicó Bella

-pero yo quiero estar con mi novio, ni siquiera llevo con él un día entero y tu llevas mucho tiempo junto a él...

-me encanta cómo disfrutais de mi compañía, si no fuese porque os conozco, pensaría que ninguna de las dos quiere estar conmigo- dije con voz fría e irónica, sé que con Bella no me llevaba bien, pero esta mañana habíamos hablado como dos personas normales mientras comíamos... tampoco es que fuese tan mala compañía ¿no? y Rose... bueno de ella ni sé sus motivos para no querer venir conmigo.- no hace falta que me acompañéis, ya lo haré yo todo solo...

-está bien, está bien, deja ya el chantaje emocional, que ya voy contigo yo- dijo Bella.

-Vale Eddie, voy a levantar a Bells, así que cógela- Emmett hizo lo mismo que conmigo y la empujó hacia arriba, yo la cogí por la mano y el cosquilleo de antes volvió, la alcé sin esfuerzo.

-no puedo creer que este apunto de hacer esto-dije para mí mismo mientras miraba hacia abajo

-Vamos Eddie, no me digas que ahora le tienes miedo a las alturas- me dijo Bella que estaba al lado mía en un susurro

-mira chavala, a mi de pequeño me llamaban el gato, de lo ágil que era escalando

-vaya y yo que creía que era porque de pequeño dormías con un peluche que era un gatito... ¿cómo se llamaba Ed? ¿Jackie?- dijo Rose desde el suelo

-gracias Rose, ahora se burlará de mi de por vida- le contesté con voz sarcástica, Bella empezó a reírse- además no era un gato, sino un puma

- se parecía a un gato Edward, por eso te llamábamos así, porque nos burlábamos de tu peluche, _Gatito_

-Emmett dormía con un oso panda y yo tenía un guepardo,se llamaba Manchitas- rió Bella

-¿soy la única normal del grupo?- dijo entonces Rose

-si- contestamos todos y empezamos a reír

-bueno, venga, vamos a entrar de una vez que se nos va a hacer de día como sigamos así...- le dije a Bella antes de abrir del todo la ventana para que pudiéramos entrar por ella.

* * *

**hola!!! aquí estoy de nuevo!! esta vez no tardé tanto :)**

**Alguien me dijo que había ido muy rápido con eso de la aventura de los juguetes y todo eso... pero tengo ases en la manga... jejej**

**la historia no sé cuantos capítulos más va a durar, pero ya mismo vendrá el desenlace :(**

**si alguien le interesa saberlo acabo de hacer un songfic sobre una de mis canciones preferidas, así que si teneis tiempo, pasaros a leerlo y me mandais un mensajillo please!!**

**otro tema, ya algunas personas me mandaron algunas bromas para que las pusiese... por lo k si alguien mas kiere k ponga sus bromas k me las mande!! :D**

**ahora solo os pido una cosilla... dadle al botoncito verde y mandadme algo, aunk sea solo una palabrilla para saber k me estais leyendo anda porfaa k no cuesta nada... (ahora es cuando blankilla hace un puchero de perrillo abandonado)**

**bss chicas de la noche!!**

**de blankilla**


	9. Armario

**Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío.**

**pixivanevamp-alice c-swansea: ya me pase por tu fic como me pedistes, incluso te mandé un rewiew... :)**

**Dahe-Li: aquí te dejo el capítulo 9, espero que lo disfrutes wapetona!!**

**pat: estás como una cabra xD pero t kiero muxo lokilla!**

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn:tarde bastante en subir, lo siento, pero espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, bss vampiresa!!**

**MissBennetDarcy: bienvenida!! Creo que es la primera vez que me mandas un rewiew no? Espero que sigas leyendo y sobretodo riendote!!**

**vale!: gracias!! Tardé mucho en actualizar y te pido disculpas pero yo también tuve varios problemillas... k disfrutes de mi fic!! por cierto tambien te agradezco que me recomiendes a tu amiga!! Contra más, mejor :D**

**Te iubesc: aquí tienes otro capi... espero que este también te guste:)**

**Anne Cullen Massen: espero que te guste y sigue mandándome rewiews wapa!! k me alegran mucho!!**

**karin cullen: espero que disfrutes y espero verte en todos mis capis!!**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore: te dedico este capitulo mi niña!!**

* * *

_-Bueno, venga, vamos a entrar de una vez que se nos va a hacer de día como sigamos así...- le dije a Bella antes de abrir del todo la ventana para que pudiéramos entrar por ella._

Lo que no pudimos preveer era que la otra parte de la pared estaba incluso a más altura que la exterior.

-Bueno, gatito ¿cómo bajamos?- me dijo Bella entre divertida y asustada. Yo suspiré, ya que solo se me ocurría una solución.

Sin pensármelo dos veces salté de donde estábamos, cayendo de lado.

-Auch- dije muy bajito mientras cojeaba un poco, ¡había caído sobre un solo pie!

-Creía que los _gatos_ caían de pie siempre- me dijo Bella desde arriba-venga no seas nenaza Edward, tampoco será para tanto...

- Pues si crees que es tan fácil, entonces no te ayudo a bajar- ella se movía algo incómoda en su sitio mientras hacía un adorable puchero, yo solo rodé los ojos- vale, vale, para de hacerme chantaje emocional, salta que te cogeré.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco?- yo asentí para picarla, lo que no me esperaba era que cogiese un trozo de loseta y me la tirase con mucha puntería rozándome el cuello y haciéndome un corte.

-¡Ay! Joder Bella, con la mala puntería que tienes siempre y hoy es cuando sacas tus dotes- dije de mal humor, me puse justo debajo de ella y alcé mis brazos- salta de una maldita vez, que como sigamos así nos van a pillar- ella cerró los ojos, pero me hizo caso.

Cuando cayó la cogí con facilidad, la verdad es que no pesaba mucho que digamos.

-¿Quién diablos nos iba a pillar si este lugar está tan desértico que hasta da miedo?- dijo todavía en mis brazos, miré a mi alrededor y la verdad es que el almacén si que daba un poco de miedo. Estaba dividido en muchos pasillos rellenos de cajas y la poca luz que había formaba sombras extrañas que te erizaban la piel.

-Bueno, ¿me devuelves mi cuerpo o...?- de pronto un ruido nos sobresaltó a los dos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo una voz ronca a lo lejos. Bella me miró con ojos asustados.

-Tú y tu maldita suerte Swan- susurré mientras la dejaba en el suelo y le sujetaba de la mano tirando de ella para escondernos- dices que quién diablos iba a estar aquí y de la nada aparece un hombre- corrí hacia el otro lado del pasillo ya que allí había una puerta algo destrozada, la abrí y empujé a Bella adentro mientras cerraba.

-Se andar solita, gracias- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eres demasiado lenta y torpe para mi gusto y si no te hubiese empujado un poco ya nos hubiese pillado- dije con voz queda, ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy agresiva- no me gustaba esa faceta de ella, aunque en el fondo debía de reconocer que me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

BELLA POV

Este chico me sacaba de quicio, primero burlándose de mi y luego tratándome como a una niña a responderle cuando otro ruido hizo que callásemos inmediatamente .

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- volvió a decir la voz de un hombre, yo me puse de puntillas sobre mis pies y acerqué mi boca al oído de Edward.

-¿Crees que será el guardia?- dije en voz queda mientras él se extremecía. Sonreí ante el hecho de que yo pudiese provocarle eso.

-Pues claro que es el guardia Swan, ¿qué va a ser un ladrón?- aquí estaba el Edward gruñón que conocía, aunque a mi no me engañaba, sabía que estaba nervioso.

-¿Te refieres a un ladrón como _nosotros_?- él solo rodó los ojos.

-Cállate antes de que nos descubra- pasamos horas allí sin hacer el menor ruido (bueno a lo mejor exageré un poco con lo de las horas, ya que no habíamos pasado allí más de cinco minutos)

-¿Se habrá ido ya?- dije algo impaciente, Edward suspiró, como si mi presencia le provocase jaqueca o algo.

-Vamos a descubrirlo...- llevó una mano al picaporte pero no abrió la puerta. Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos.

-Quieres abrir de una vez la maldita puerta Cullen.

-No... no se puede- dijo mientras levantaba la mano con el pomo de la puerta en ella. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

-No me digas que nos hemos quedado encerrados- él asintió despacio- estás de broma ¿verdad?

-Sinceramente Swan, ¿crees que a mi me apetece más que a ti quedarme aquí encerrado contigo?- yo lo fulminé con la mirada acercándome a él, haciendo que avanzase un poco hacia la pared. De pronto chocó su espalda con el interruptor, haciendo que el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos quedase iluminado. Dirigí mi mirada por primera vez a nuestro alrededor. Perfecto. Era un pequeño armario de no más de un metro cuadrado. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Edward empezaba a hiperventilar un poco...¿acaso tenía claustrofobia? Empecé a mirarlo con más detenimiento. Él miraba el pequeño espacio con ojos dilatados y cogía aire con bastante dificultad. En ese momento me acordé de lo que había que hacer en estos casos. Había dos opciones o le daba una bofetada o un beso...

Sin pensarlo dos veces le di una pequeña torta en la cara.

Por un momento me miró confundido, olvidando completamente su fobia.

Yo sonreí victoriosa de que mi plan hubiese dado resultado.

-¿Por qué me pegas?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Fácil, era eso o darte un beso... y sinceramente no iba a perder la oportunidad de desaogarme un poco por todas tus bromas- él solo rodó los ojos.

-Hubiese preferido mil veces más el beso- masculló tan bajito que no estuve segura de haberlo oído de sus labios, aunque un pequeño rubor lo delató, además de que se quedó petrificado, como si estuviera él tan confudido por sus palabras como lo estaba yo en ese momento.

-Si quieres te lo doy- dije en voz queda pero lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchase.

Edward me miró sorprendido y confuso. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos a los ojos mientras nuestras cabezas cada vez se acercaban más...

De repente la luz que nos alumbraba se fundió, rompiendo así nustra pequeña burbuja que acabábamos de formar. Nos separamos como si nuestra cercanía nos quemase.

No hay que decir que me puse tan roja como un tomate por lo que habíamos estado apunto de hacer, claro que con la poca luz que había, Edward no pudo verme.

Me dirigí al otro lado del armario, lo más lejos que podía estar de él y me senté en el suelo, envuelta en mis propios pensamientos...

¿Cómo he pensado tan siquiera en besarlo? Es decir, Edward es un chico atractivo, demasiado para su propio bien... y mentiría si dijese que físicamente no me atría. Pero supuestamente lo odio ¿no? Siempre hemos estado como el perro y el gato, es más me gusta esa situación de amor-odio que teníamos...

En ese momento me abrumé por el peso de mis propios pensamientos... amor-odio, AMOR-ODIO, amor y odio, AMOR... por mucho que lo repitiese en mi cabeza no daba crédito a lo que acababa de descubrir.

No era odio lo que hacía que le gastase bromas a diestro y sieniestro, solo era una forma de llamar su atención.

-No puede ser- susurré para mi misma. No, debía de haber un error. Yo no estoy enamorada de Edward... y mucho menos él de mi. No tendría sentido que yo sintiera algo por él.

Pero tampoco podía quedarme con la duda. Me levanté decidida del suelo. Yo no era lo más valiente del mundo, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad para aclararme las ideas.

-Edward, levántate- le dije. Él me miró desde donde se encontraba, es decir, sentado en el suelo. Se levantó sin dificultad pero con la confusión escrita en su linda cara.

-Quiero comprobar una cosa, pero debes jurarme por lo que más quieras que esto no saldrá de este armario- dije con voz neutral.

-Lo juro- dijo él en un susurro. Yo me acerqué a él despacio hasta quedar a apenas unos centrímetros de su cara-¿qué vas a hacer?- yo rodé los ojos antes de contestarle.

-Voy a besarte para comprobar que lo que iba a pasar antes fue solo porque... me he dado un golpe con algo.- Edward rió entré dientes pero se acercó un poco más a mi.

-Esta bien, tendré que soportar que me beses- dijo de borma mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura, yo decidí seguirle el juego.

-Vamos Cullen, pero si lo estás deseando- le puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acarecié un poco su pelo- o crees que no me doy cuenta de como reaccionas cuando estoy cerca- esto último lo dije cerca de su oído, haciendo que su piel se erizase. Él carraspeó.

-Si bueno tú no te quedas corta, estoy seguro que ahora mismo te debes parecer más a un tomate y eso sin contar que puedo escuchar tus latidos desde aquí con suma facilidad- dijo el muy engreído.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me quedaré con la duda y no te besaré, no pienso sacrificarme por una tontería...- dije mientras me separaba un poco, aunque no mucho ya que él no soltaba su agarre.

-¿Tienos miedo Swan?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿A qué iba a tener miedo?- le respondí- Sé que eres feo, pero tampoco es para salir corriendo del susto...- dije para picarlo. Él ignoró por completo mi comentario.

-No sé, tal vez tienes miedo a que estés enamorada de mi...- mierda, dio justo en el clavo, ¿acaso lo estaba?

Decidí besarlo de una vez. Me puse de puntillas para llegar a su altura y junté mis labios con los suyos. Al principio no supe que hacer, todo era muy extraño. No todos los días acabas besando a quien consideras tu enemigo ¿no?

Pero a los pocos segundos encontramos el ritmo, nuestros labios se complementaban y se movían como si se hubiesen estado besando desde siempre.

Edward profundizó el beso e incluso cuando nos besábamos, hacíamos competencia... nuestras lenguas luchaban por ganar terreno y nuetras manos acariciaban al otro.

El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y yo sentía que mi corazón se me salía del pecho mientras que mi estómago parecía tener miles de mariposas dentro.

Esto estaba mal, ahora sabía que lo que sentía por Edward era más fuerte de lo que creía y como una cobarde me aparté de él rápidamente. Me miraba de una manera extraña, como si no me comprendiese, pero sobretodo como si no se comprendiese a sí mismo.

-No he sentido nada- le dije mirando al suelo.

-Yo tampoco- respondió con voz ronca pero decidida. Le miré a los ojos y vi en ellos ¿decepción?

-Pues mejor, porque aunque hubiésemos sentido algo el uno por el otro no funcionaría...- seguí hablando.

-Somos demasiado diferentes-concluyó.

-Un ruido nos alertó de que alguien de afuera se estaba acercando, tras varios minutos de espera, nuestra puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

De repente apareció Emmett junto a Rose salvando la situación.

-Por fin os encontramos, tardabais mucho así que decidimos buscaros- la nueva luz proveniente del exterior me hizo apreciar el estado en el que nos encontrábamos, que antes la poca luz del armario no nos permitía.

Edward y yo parecíamos que acabásemos de venir de una pelea o algo por el estilo, nuestras ropas estaban desacomodadas, el pelo revuelto y enmarañado y nuestros labios hinchados y rosados. Mi amigo pareció notar lo mismo que yo porque me miró con cara interrogante y una ceja alzada.

-No preguntes- le susurré al pasar por su lado cuando salía del armario.

-Por cierto, mientras os buscábamos encontramos de una vez los malditos juguetes- dijo Rose que aún miraba a Edward con mirada crítica.

-Bien, porque estoy deseando de irme a casa de una vez- dijo Edward en tono de enfado.

* * *

**Hola, siento el retraso, pero tuve problemas con mi ordenador y con mi otro fic (tuve que enfrentarme a unas críticas no muy favorecedoras...)**

**Pero aquí estoy de nuevo para ustedes...**

**Tengo 65 rewiews y estoy contentísima!! Pero a ver si podemos conseguir los cien en este fic porfis!!! mandadme la mayor cantidad de rewiews posible para hacerme feliz!!**

**Os quiere... Blankilla**


	10. visita

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Quería dar gracias a pixivanevamp-alice c-swansea, .cullen, Ayu-chan, Georgina, karin cullen, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, MissBennetDarcy, hashiko, Bells-15, jovipattinson, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore y Elle Cullen por vuestros rewiews.**

**--KETSIA: no te preocupes por no haerme mandado rewiews, lo importante es que volvistes :) sabes? hubo un momento en el k me preocupastes, ya k desaparecistes asi como asi y no tenía idea de donde te habias metido xD**

**--Pat, mi niña en este capi me has dejado tres rewiews xD uno diciendome k tengo muy poca verguenza por no haerte dedicado un capi, otro diciendole a bella retrasada y dieciendome k ponga lemmons y otro insultandome... xD Por lo k voy a hacer esom del concurso aki tambien y te voy a dedicar este capi, pero ay de ti como me insultes otra vez... asi k calla y lee.**

**Este capi esta dedicado a mi kerida amiga pat, k aunk ella no se lo crea la kiero mucho. Y sin más dilación, aki está el capi:**

**ADVETENCIA: leed mi comentario del final, please.**

Vale, esto era muy extraño.

Después de la extraña situación que tuve con Bella... todo había sido diferente, muy diferente.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Con tan solo recordar como sus labios se movían contra los míos... me salía una sonrisita tonta en la cara y las corrientes eléctricas que sentí en ese momento volvían.

Pero no podía seguir así. Como ya dije, todo ha cambiado... bueno, solo yo he cambiado. Desgraciadamente ya había admitido hace mucho que sentía algo por Bella, pero ella en cambio cada vez se portaba como si me odiase cada día más.

Había pasado menos de un mes desde que nos quedamos encerrados en ese armario y sus bromas empezaron a ser más pesadas. Como por ejemplo el día que me puso laxante en la comida, o alquel otro en el que me pintó mi cara con rotuladores permanentes mientras dormía.

Parecía que ahora se tomaba demasiadas molestias para gastarme las bromas, y eso me tenía confundido, ¿es que acaso no había respondido ella al beso tanto como yo? Sinceramente no creí nada cuando me dijo que no sintió nada, ¿es que tu besas así a un chico por el que no sientes nada?

Todo esto era una comedura de coco. Ya había hablado con mis amigos y las respuestas eran varias:

-Está como una cabra- dijo Rose.

-Se ha vuelto loca- dijo Alice.

-Está confundida- respondió Jasper.

-Tiene miedo y no quiere reconocer que le gustas- fue la respuesta de Emmett (que no era un amigo completo pero estaba en proceso). Su respuesta era la que más me valía ya que él conocía a Bella más que ningún otro. Pero ahora viene el problema, ¿miedo a qué? Tampoco es que sea malo que sienta algo por mi... es decir, muchas estarían encantadas de estar conmigo... (como siga así me va a explotar la cabeza por tener tanto ego)

Bueno, al caso, que hablando de todo un poco... ese día estaba muy aburrido y como de costumbre, me fui a molestar un poco a mi castaña favorita que estaba en la puerta junto con... ¿Tanya? ¿Lauren? ¿Jessica? ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí? Me acerqué sigilosamente para que no me descubriesen y así poder escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la voz gangosa de mi "amiga" Jessica.

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo ¿no crees?- dijo Bella con voz altiva, me jugaría mi preciado piano de que en ese momento acababa de rodar los ojos (resulta que como ahora tenía tiempo libre y además ya había asumido que me atraía, me propuse saber más cosas sobre ella... ¿sabéis que su color favorito es el azul? Si, igual que a mi)

-Venimos a ver a Eddie- ¡odiaba que me dijesen así! Pero por mucho que les dije, ellas _insistían_ en llamarme así.

-No se llama _Eddie_ sino Edward, E-D-W-A-R-D - eso me descolocó un poco, ¿acaso me defiende ahora?

-Mira Swan yo lo llamo como me de la gana- respondió la hueca de Lauren. Decidí que ya era hora de aparecer en escena si no quería que estallase la Tercera Guerra Mundial en mitad de mi casa (bueno, la de mis padres)

-¿Algún problema por aquí?- dije mirando mal a mis visitantes que aún se encontraban en la puerta de la entrada.

-Nada cari, solo que alguien se coló en tu casa- dijo Tanya. Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, ¿acaso me acababa de llamar "cari"?

-¿Cari?- preguntó Bella por mi, después me miró la cara y por último se echó a reír- bueno Eddie, te dejo con tu "cari"- ¿pero no le estaba diciendo hace tan solo unos segundos a las chicas que no me llamasen Eddie? ¡No hay quién la entienda!

**Bella POV**

Que vueltas daba la vida. Un día te levantas pensando qué nueva broma le vas a gastar al chico que odias y al día siguiente te estás levantando mientras piensas que a lo mejor, ese chico no es tan odioso como parecía... ni tan arrogante, ni tan estúpido. Y te das cuenta, que lo que sentías cuando estabas cerca de él no era molestia, sino nerviosismo. Y es ahí cuando sabes que las bromas que les gastabas eran porque querías que ese chico estuviese pendiente de ti de alguna manera (aparte de que dichas bromas eran de lo más divertidas y gratificantes)

Pero claro, todo no va a ser bueno. Porque yo, Isabella Swan, me niego rotundamente a aceptar que alguien como Edward Cullen me provoque ningún sentimiento. Ni siquiera el odio. Vamos, porque es imposible ¿no? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de _ese?_ ¡Estámos locos!

Y esa era la razón exacta por la que durante este mes he estado de lo más insoportable.

Pero dejando esto a un lado, ahora estoy de lo más cabreada. ¿Por qué? Pues porque la estúpida de Tanya, Jessica y Lauren están en la casa de los Cullen, junto a Edward lanzándole miraditas coquetas, enseñando un poco más de pierna y escote y poniendo voz seductora. Y hay que reconocer que la competencia sabe lo que hace... ¿_he dicho competencia? Por el amor de Dios Bella, estar cerca de estas mononeuronales te está afectando._ ¡Y que coste que yo no estoy celosa!

-Eddie, ¿por qué está ella aquí?- dijo la zorr... quiero decir, Tanya.

-No soy Eddie, Tanya - Ja, ya le había dicho a esa estúpida que no le dijese así. Vamos, que el diminutivo _Eddie_ solo lo podía decir yo y como mucho Emmett, ya que fuimos nosotros los que empezaron a llamarlo así.

-Bueno lo que tú digas-dijo en voz baja- ¿por qué está ella aquí?- _que no le diga sobre mi trabajo, que no le diga sobre mi trabajo, que no le diga..._

-Trabaja aquí -respondió.

..._sobre mi trabajo_. Estúpido Cullen, en estos momentos desearía que me leyese la mente para decirle que cuando salga de mi escondite por el cual los estoy espiando, le voy a patear su bonito culo. Bueno, lo de bonito mejor no se lo digo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz en mi oído. Salté hacia atrás como si alguien me hubiese puesto un muella en los pies. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa de Emmett.

-Emmett, que alegría volver a verte amigo- dije con voz falsamente alegre mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bella, me has visto hace diez minutos- dijo separándome de sus brazos para mirarme fijamente- ¿por qué espías a Edward y sus seguidoras?

-Pues yo... yo no estoy espiando- él alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos- oh está bien, puede que me sienta un poquito celosa...

-¿Un poquito?

-Joo, puede que esté muy celosa y que no quiera admitir que Edward me gusta de verdad y por eso esté detrás de la puerta de la cocina para espiar que esas tres no hagan que el estúpido de Cullen caiga en la trampa de sus hormonas revueltas.

-¿Pues sabes lo que debes de hacer?- me dijo mi gran amigo, yo negué- dejar claro a esas, lo que es tuyo- dicho esto, abrió la puerta y me empujó a la sala donde estaban a los que hace un momento estaba espiando.

Me quedé allí parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, vamos Isabella, no te quedes allí parada y siéntate con nosotras-dijo Jessica. Hice lo que me dijo y me senté en el sillón que estaba junto al de Edward, en frente de las chicas.

-Bueno, estábamos hablando justamente de ti- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa burlesca- ¿de qué trabajas exactamente aquí?- en ese momento me plantee decirle que Edward me pagaba por estar en su cama y así fastidiarla un poco... pero no era mi estilo, así que le dije:

-Le doy clases de español a Edward- vale, puede que le haya dicho una pequeñísima mentira, pero no pienso decirle a estas tres que soy la "chacha".

-Pero ya no estamos en el colegio por si no te has dado cuenta, sino en vacaciones- saltó la "lista" de Lauren. Es que no entiendo a estas huecas, sacan toda su inteligencia para los momentos menos indicados.

-Pero es que suspendí esa asignatura y tengo que hacer el examen en Septiembre para recuperarla- contestó Edward... un momento, ¿Edward? No me lo podía creer, me estaba ayudando. _Que mono._

-Y yo que creía que sacastes un sobresaliente en esa asignatura- dijo Lauren con voz de sabionda. Joder, pero si al final van a ser listas y todo.

-Emm no, esa es la historia oficial para que a mi madre no le de un infarto, pero en verdad suspendí con un cuatro...- siguió diciendo mi ahora salvador.

-Bueno Edward- dijo Tanya para cambiar de tema. En ese momento le abrazaría y todo por haberme salvado de esta conversación...-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotras a la fiesta de mi primo esta noche? Será en mi casa...- dijo poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Edward. ¿He dicho antes que le iba a dar un abrazo? Pues ahora lo cambio por darle una patada...

-Emm, bueno, pero puedo traer a mis amigos ¿no?

-¿Qué clases de amigos?- dijo mirándome mal.

-Pues a Alice, Jazz... ya sabes.

-Esta bien, bueno nosotras nos vamos- dijo levantándose. Las otras la miraban mal pero decidieron hacerle caso.

Diez minutos después y muchos besos en la comisura de los labios de Edward por parte de ellas, se fueron, dejándome a mi enfurruñada en el sofá.

Me levanté de éste y fui al recibidor donde seguía Edward. Decidí remear a las huecas.

-Ohh, Edward que alegría verte- dije en una mala imitación de Tanya mientras me abalanzaba a él para darle un beso en su comisura como ella había hecho al despedirse-¿Quiéres venir conmigo a la fiesta en mi casa?... Por favor, solo le ha faltado decir que te quería en su cama nada mas llegar- dije ya con mi voz normal.

-¿Celosa Swan?- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Yo celosa? Ni en tus sueños Cullen. Por mi como si te montas un trío con ella.

-Entonces por qué estabas tan molesta antes-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

-Porque me cae mal.

-Y por qué casi le arrancas la cabeza cuando puso su mano en mi pierna- siguió el muy descarado acercándose a mi. Yo puse mis manos en su pecho para pararlo un poco.

-Pues porque... te puede pegar su enfermedad y te quedarías tonto como ella, y ¿cómo diablos te voy a enseñar clases de español si tu cerebro es tan pequeño como el de una hormiga?- él se rió por mi comentario.

-Eso es otra, me debes una por cubrirte con lo de tu "nuevo trabajo". - Yo rodé los ojos pero contesté.

-¿Qué quieres que te de a cambio?- dije con voz seductora mientras subía mis manos a su cuello y así jugar un poco con su pelo.

-Mmm...-hizo como si pensase- me conformo con un beso- dicho esto sonrió de forma malévola. Para picarlo un poco, le di un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que pusiese un puchero adorable- no me refería a esa clase de beso.

-Lo siento, dijistes un beso, pero no dónde ni cómo.

-Bella- dijo mirándome a los ojos de forma que hacía tu cuerpo flaquear- bésame- siguió con voz ronca.

Como si su voz controlase mi cuerpo me puse de puntillas y estampé mis labios con los suyos. Al principio solo fue un leve roce, pero con forme pasó el tiempo nuestros labios se movían más desesperadamente. En un arrebato de pasión le mordí el labio, haciendo que su lengua impactara con la mía en una lucha que ninguno de los dos quería parar. Las sensaciones que me envolvían eran infinitas, pero entre ellas podía sentir el rápido bombeo de mi corazón al querer salirse de mi pecho, el flaqueo de mis rodillas que ya casi ni podían sostenerme, una sensación extraña en mi vientre y sobretodo la adredalina corriendo por mis venas. Él me abrazó más fuertemente por la cintura, elevándome hasta su altura.

Y así estábamos, yo enganchada a él, con mis pies sin tocar el suelo mientras que nos besábamos como si de ello dependiese nuestras vidas. El aire pronto faltó por lo que tuvimos que separarnos. Nuestras respiraciones eran muy superficiales por lo que me costó decir:

-Este beso no cambia nada entre nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que seas mía, Bella.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- dije con una ceja alzada.

-No, es un hecho- Y dicho esto, me soltó en el suelo, me besó en los labios suavemente y se largó por el pasillo- por cierto- dijo asomándose por la puerta-decir que es el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida, es quedarse corto.

Y aquí estaba yo, en medio del pasillo, con mi mano rozando mis labios hinchados, la cara roja y con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara muy difícil de quitar.

-Ah, se me olvidaba- volvió a decir. Yo quité mi mano de mi boca rápidamente- prepárate esta noche porque pienso llevarte conmigo a la fiesta.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto!!! Lo siento, de verdad. Sé que me quereis matar, pero si lo haceis no vais a poder saber el final de la historia xD**

**Por cierto, aviso que no quedan muchos capítulos a este fic, pero avisaré cuando llegue el momento.**

**--También me gustaría hacer una cosa k hice en otro de mis fics... mirad, una persona me ha dicho k si le kiero poner lemmons a este fic, pero no me gustaría hecerlo y luego k a vosotros, mis lectores, no os guste. Por lo k voy a hacer una especie de votación: me gustaría k en los rewiews me digais si kereis o no lemmons en este fic y según lo k salga los pondre o no.**

**Gracias por los rewiews, alertas y favoritos!! Son mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo aunk personalmete no esté en mis mejores momentos...**

**Os quiere Blankilla.**


	11. Disfraces

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Annie Cullen Massen: me pareció muy chistoso tu super palabra: "**superhipermegarecontraultraarchifantastico"

**g: si, sé que si voy a poner lemons van a ser muy "superficiales", pork ademas de no tener experiencia (soy muy jovencita todavia), va a ser la primera vez que escriba eso, pero aún no tengo pensado si hacerlo o no.**

**luzalejatb:gracias por tu rewiew, se me hizo muy tierno, gracias de verdad :)**

**paulina-beltra: siento mucho no poder actualizar tanto como quisiera :( sé perfectamente como es cuando nos dejan en la intriga en los fics, pero es que ando escasa de tiempo... perdón. por cierto k otras historias mias te han gustado?**

**Gracias por vuestros rewiews : karin cullen, Bells-15, Patt, g, isabella1992, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, luzalejatb, MissBennetDarcy, Annie Cullen Massen, Ayu-chan, mi Jime querida :), jovipattinson, Sol, Indi Cullen, Elle Cullen, bellitaa007 cullen, yevi08, Nekbhet, MiiRiiaM Cullen, sister vampire cullen, paulina-beltran.**

...

¿Me acababa de invitar a la fiesta de la que le acababa de tirar los tejos o es una ligera impresión mía?

Contrólate Isabella Marie Swan, que no te de un paro cardiaco que además de ser muy embarazoso, tienes una cita dentro de... ¡tres horas! No me daba tiempo ni de coña. Tenía que ir a mi casa, ducharme, peinarme el pelo, elegir la ropa... un momento ¿desde cuándo pienso en lo que tengo que arreglarme para salir? Estar tan cerca de Alice me ha afectado al cerebro.

Cogí las llaves de mi coche e iba a salir por la puerta cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro impidiéndome salir de aquella casa.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? ¿Acaso piensas en huir de tu cita?- dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mi gusto.

-No Alice, no soy tan cobarde... pero tendré que arreglarme para la fiesta ¿no crees?- ella me miró como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo. De repente me puso una mano en mi frente.

-¿Estás mala? ¿Has dicho "arreglarme"? ¿Desde cuándo te importa tu aspecto? ¿Es por mi hermano? ¿Te gusta?...- empezó a decir tan cantidad de preguntas que no le entendí ni una de lo rápido que iba.

-Alice, si no respiras te vas a ahogar- ella dio dos grandes suspiros antes de cogerme de la mano y arrastrarme (literalmente, ya que no dudó en arrastrarme por el suelo cuando me caí) hasta llevarme a su cuarto.

-Mira Bella, yo tengo miles de disfraces que puedo prestarte...

-Un momento, ¿dijistes disfraces?- pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Claro ¿no lo sabías?- yo negué con la cabeza- ¿es que mi hermano no te dijo nada ?- Volví a negar- ah claro, ya lo entendio. No le dio tiempo a decirtelo ya que estuvo metiéndote la lengua por la campanilla tooodo el rato- dijo alargando la palabra todo. No está más de decir, que mi cara se puso roja cual tomate.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Puedes llamarlo de varias maneras: intuición femenina, sexto sentido, premonición... o que estuve espiandoos detrás de la puerta del pasillo- dijo lo último con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Que estuvistes haciendo qué?- me quedé perpleja, ¿pero qué pasa en esta casa? Primero fue Emmett y luego la duende loca..._ claro que yo también estuve espiando a las huecas de la fiestita y al guaperas de turno..._

_¿De turno? Más quisieras eso Swan. Si Edward fuera el guaperas de turno no estarías tan nerviosa por la cita que tendrás dentro de... ¡dos horas y media!_

Me sacudí la cabeza para quitarme las discusiones mentales de mi cabeza y me concentré en la maldita fiesta.

-No tenemos tiempo para discutir- dije- ¿qué disfraces tienes Alice?- ella no contestó ya que rápidamente metió la cabeza en su armario. Cuando salió tenía en sus manos una enorme caja que era casi tan grande como ella. La soltó a mi lado, produciendo un ruido estruendoso. ¿Pero que diablos tenía en esa caja para que pesase tanto?

Alice abrió la caja y de allí sacó todo tipo de disfraces de lo más curiosos, desde vestiditos de princesa hasta conjuntos hippies.

-Oye Alice, ¿sabes dónde he puesto mi camiseta de...? - La voz de Edward interrumpió la tarea de su hermana- ¡pero si está aquí mi gran pareja de baile!- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- creí que te habías ido a casa a prepararte- dijo después frunciendo el ceño.

-Le voy a prestar un disfraz mío- dijo su hermana- Por cierto ¿cuál crees que le quedaría mejor? ¿La enfermera sexy, la vampiresa gótica o el disfraz de conejito?

-Ah no no no, me niego a ir vestida de "persona que hace la calle".

-¿"Persona que hace la calle"?- dijo Edward con voz burlona- ¿qué clase de insulto es ese?

-Buff, encima que soy sutil...

-¿Qué es "persona que hace la calle"?- dijo Alice con inocencia. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Más coloquialmente hablando se dice: prostituta, ligera de cascos, ramera, bitch, titi, zorrita, put...

-Ya, ya, lo entendí. ¡No hace falta que me digas todos los sinónimos que sepas!

-Eres demasiado inocente Alice.

-¿Inocente? ¿Ella?- dijo Edward para después reírse como maniático- eso díselo a Jasper, verás como ésta de inocente no tiene ni un pelo.

-Basta ya Edward. Y dime ¿a qué has venido?- replicó una muy roja Alice. ¿Dónde corchos puse mi cámara de fotos? ¡Ver a mi nueva amiga y exenemiga roja como un salmón no se veía todos los días!

-Ah si, se me había olvidado. ¿Sabes dónde tengo mi camisa de pirata?

-¿Vas a ir de pirata?- Pregunté incrédula.

-Que va, es para tu amiguito Emmett, aunque con lo estrecha que le quedará, me apuesto lo que sea a que se parecerá más a hulk que a un pirata.

-Está en el garaje, junto a tus álbunes de foto de cuando eras bebé...- no terminó la frase y yo ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo como una posesa y con Edward pisándome los talones.

-Ni se te ocurra mirarlas Swan, porque no saldrás viva de esta-gritó con esfuerzo por la carrera que estaba pegando. Giré por una esquina del salón comedor y a mi paso tiré una de las sillas, para así impedir que mi perseguidor me cogiese.-Auch- se quejó mi pelirrojo favorito al tropezar con la silla.

-¿Quién es el torpe ahora?- le grité como pude. Llegué al garaje en apenas segundos y rápidamente cogí una de las cajas que ponías "Edward". La abrí y cual fue mi satisfacción de ver entre tanto trasto, un álbun de color azul tan gordo como mi libro de Historia.

-¡SI! Lo encontré.

-Dame eso ahora mismo- dijo una voz tenebrosa a mis espaldas. Si no fuera porque conocía más que de sobra esa voz, se me pondrían los pelos de punta- ¡AHORA!

Me levanté muy despacio como si intentase no asustarlo y luego me giré para verle a la cara con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Y sino qué me vas a hacer?- dije alzando la barbilla de forma orgullosa. Él se mordió el labio, nervioso ya que sabía que no iba a poder convencerme.

-Por favor-me suplicó sacando levemente su labio inferior. Negué con la cabeza. -_Por favor Bella_- rogó con voz suave y aterciopelada mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Que no, que no pienso caer en la trampa esta vez, estoy harta de que me hagáis ojitos para conseguir lo que queréis...- dije con voz débil. La cara de Edward cambió de un momento a otro para tener una mueca de frustración.

-Está bien, te dejo que veas las dichosas fotos con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que yo pueda elegir tu disfraz...

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a ponerme lo que tú me digas! Vamos, lo que me faltaba, que el niño pijo me vista.

-Entonces no podrás ver las fotos.

-Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo- al momento de terminar de decir aquella frase, me arrepentí, ya que en un movimiento casi imperceptible mi querido Eddie me había cogido el álbum que se encontraba escondido en mi espalda.

-Ey, eso no vale-dije saltando para recuperarlo. El muy estúpido era demasiado alto para que yo pudiese coger el álbum.-Está bien, dejaré que tú elijas el disfraz, pero dame el maldito...-antes de terminar ya tenía las fotos en mi mano. Rodé los ojos molesta- dejaré que cojas la ropa que quieras, pero el álbum me lo quedo por lo menos hasta mañana.

-¿Mañana? Ah no, tú lo ves ahora y me lo devuelves.

-Imposible, tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta y no tendré tiempo cuando llegue a casa, así que me lo llevo y no hay más discusión.-Empecé a caminar hacia el cuarto de Alice.

-_Siempre se tiene que salir con la suya, maldita enana. Es que no sé como la aguanto..._

-¡Te estoy oyendo descarado!- le dije desde las escaleras. Estuve segura que había rodado los ojos.

Subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Alice, la cual estaba sentada con los brazos y piernas cruzados y una expresión enfurruñada.

-¿Habéis terminado de hacer tantos pegos? Joder, es que parecéis niños pequeños. Vamos Bella, que falta muy poco para la fiesta y aún no hemos elegido ni el vestido...

-Con respecto a eso... pues mira Alice, Edward es el que me va a elegir...

-¡¿Qué? Ni de coña Isabella Swan, paso de que mi hermano te disfrace como una...

-Pues si que me tenéis en mal concepto- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Eres muy pesado ¿lo sabías?- le dije.

-Pero yo sé que en el fondo me quieres más de lo que tú misma reconoces-_No Bella, te prohibo terminantemente que te sonroj... demasiado tarde._ _Joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser como un libro abierto?_

-Más quisieras-dije después de un rato. Algo en su mirada se me hizo raro, pero lo dejé pasar.

-Bueno querido ¿qué diablos le vas a poner de disfraz?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa tierna. Edward empezó a revolver la caja.

-¿Qué te parece que la vistamos de chacha?

-Ja, ja, te crees muy gracioso ¿no? ¿Por qué no te vestimos a ti de payaso?

-Me tomaré eso como un no rotundo-respondió en voz baja- ¿Y de enfermera?

-Si hombre, para que me digan: "¿quiéres que sea tu doctor?"

-Cierto, paso de tener que quitar a babosos de ti toda la noche... ¿bruja? No demasiado visto. ¿Vampiro? Uff, que va, seguro que la mitad de la gente irá así por culpa del libro ese... como se llame. ¿India? No, eres demasiado blancucha. Catwoman, bombera, monja... Alice ¿es qué no tienes disfraces normales? Ah, este este.

-Edward, no voy a ir de azafata-dije rotundamente.

-Pero es una de mis mayores fantasías, ¿tú sabes lo que tiene que ser hacerlo en un avión?

-Deja de decir cochinadas de una maldita vez y ponte serio.

-Waterparty.

-Que me hables en inglés no significa que no te entienda...

-Vale. Ya me pongo serio.

-Oye chicos- dijo la vocecilla de Alice- ¿qué os parece éste?

Edward y yo nos quedamos com la boca abierta.

-Eres un genio Alice- respondió su hermano.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga...

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... sé que soy una irresponsable, pero como ya dije en mi otro fic, he tenido varios percances para tener un ratito libre (uno de ellos es un máldito examen de francés el cual solo tengo un 6, ¡Un 6! adiós a mi querida beca... bueno tampoco es tan drástico xD)**

**Bueno aparte de eso... ¿Qué os ha parecido? He estado pensando y repensando y requetepensando en el disfraz que voy a elegir para Bella y más o menos ya tengo una idea... pero estoy abierta a sugerencias originales y alocadas!**

**Espero subir más pronto el siguiente capi, además que llevo días y días con una idea de un one-shot en la cabeza y me gustaría hacerlo...**

**Os quiere Blankilla.**


	12. Fiesta

**nada de lo que reconozcais es mío.**

**gracias por sus rewiews a: roscidius cullen, marian, anabelle, pat, Elle Cullen, gLaDyz KaUliTa CuLlEn, Georgina, Jime, purplechick, MiiRiiaM Cullen, , Nekbhet, MissBenntDarcy y karin cullen**

**y tambien gracias por sus ideas sobre disfraces a Pat, purplechick, Elle Cullen y Jime. Os debo una! xD**

_Resumen del capi anterior: Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de disfraces. Alice le ayuda a buscar algo ideal cuando sin querer sale a colacción unas fotos interesantes de Edward de bebé. Éste le deja tener sus fotos durante un día si él es el que elige la ropa que se debe poner Bella._

**Bella POV**

-¿De la protagonista de La Bella y la Bestia? -dije al ver el vestido de color amarillo que Alice tenía en sus manos- de verdad chica, me sorprendes por tu originalidad.

-Vamos Bella, este disfraz es perfecto para ti...- empezó a decirme la duende, pero Edward la cortó.

-Además seguro que eres la única que llevará un disfraz de princesita Disney- me dijo con sorna. En ese momento Alice se puso roja cual tomate. Edward la miró con incredulidad- ¿es que acaso tú también vas de princesa, hermana?

-No- se apresuró a contestar- pero si de Disney.

Edward se quedó pensativo un rato, sopesando las opciones de que su querida Alice se travista de príncipe.

-¿No te pondrás ese disfraz de campanilla que te pusistes una vez para...?- al ver que Alice asentía, estalló en carcajadas- Vamos, tenías trece años en esa fiesta ¿todavía te queda?

-No es mi culpa ser de complexión pequeña.- antes de que se pelearan, decidí volver al tema principal.

-Basta chicos, he dicho que no me voy a poner ese vestido y no me lo pondré. Además, el amarillo no me sienta bien.

-Bella, ¿sabes qué significa que YO elijo lo que te pones?- me preguntó Eddie con sus ojos desbordando diversión por todos lados. Me acerqué a él hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros.

-No pienso ponerme eso. A no ser que mi acompañante quiera ir a juego conmigo y se disfrace de Bestia, claro está.- le dije lentamente y amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Tienes razón... el amarillo te sienta fatal ¿que tal algo azul Alice?- dijo mientras me daba las espaldas y se ponía a buscar otra ropa que ponerme.

-Mira Bella, con este disfraz si podemos ir a juego- dijo enseñándome algo azul marino.

-¡¿Qué?

...

Lo mato, es que no sé como pude dejarme convencer por ese... es que diablos, con este disfraz parecía estar desnuda...

Me bajé de su coche cuando él me abrió la puerta. Nada más entrar por la puerta de la casa de la fiesta, sentí las miradas puestas en mi (que quede claro que yo no soy egocéntrica)

-Creo que fue mala idea vestirte de la mujer invisible de los cuatro fantásticos- me dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward al entrar detrás mía.

-Dímelo a mi-susurré.

**Edward POV**

Vale esto ya no era nada divertido. Cuando vi el mono azul marino en el baúl de Alice, pensé que sería perfecto para ella. El disfraz se le pegaba como una segunda piel y marcaba todas sus escelentes curvas y aunque le tapaba todo el cuerpo (la única parte descubierta de su cuerpo era su cabeza) le sentaba estupendamente y te provocaba de manera sutil. No como muchas otras que buscaban enseñar más de la cuenta para atraer a los hombres. Bella también llevaba una peluca rubia, que aunque le quedaba bien, yo la prefiría al natural (no sé por qué pero de siempre me han gustado las morenas)

Yo iba también como ella, pero del chico fuego claro está "la Antorcha humana". Además de que en mi mano tenía un mechero para hacer un poco el canelo.

-¿Sabes que en verdad la pareja está entre la Chica invisible y Mister fantástico? La Antorcha humana es el hermano de ella...- me dijo la voz divertida de mi pareja de baile, osea Bella.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Por tu culpa ahora estamos haciendo incesto Bella.

-Solo estamos bailando Edward. Además, si siendo el chico fuego cogías un mechero para hacerte el gracioso... ¿que cogerías para el otro? ¿una goma de borrar?- dijo riéndose.

-Oye, no te burles de mi, no he visto esa película en mi vida.

-¿Entonces por qué diablos vamos así vestidos si no tienes idea de nada?

-¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta todavía?- dije agarrando su cintura para acercarla más a mi- con este traje se me marca todo. Y cuando digo todo es TODO- ella me dio un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza.- Auch. Vamos no te enfades hermosa, no puedes negar que gracias a mi tienes la atención de todos los tíos de esta fiesta...

-¿Tú incluido?- me dijo batiendo sus pestañas sensualmente. Tragué en seco.

-Si, yo incluido- dije en apenas un susurro. Me acerqué un poco a ella, juntando nuestras frentes sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Y te hace sentir bien que todos los tíos de la fiesta miren a tu pareja de baile?

-Si te soy sincero, no ha habido otra vez en la que no deseara tanto como ahora no llamar la atención.

-Me alegro. Porque por tu culpa- ahora su tono de voz era de enfado- me siento como si fuese desnuda a una fiesta llena de tíos frustados sexualmente y encima Alice no me ha permitido ponerme sujetador porque decía que se marcaba demasiado... y bueno, todo eso sin contar que debo llevar un tanga de lo más incómodo porque el puñetero traje se te pega a ti y no te deja ni respirar...- no la dejé terminar. Estampé mis labios con los suyos de forma tan inesperada para ella como para mi. ¡A quién se le ocurre empezar a decirme que casi no llevaba ropa interior porque el traje se le marcaba! ¿Qué chico normal no reaciona ante eso?

Desgraciadamente ella se apartó de mi de un empujón.

-¿Es que una mujer se te pone a hablar sobre ropa interior y te abalanzas sobre ella?- parpadeé confundido. Nunca una chica se había negado a que la bese. Incluso ella misma había correspondido a mis besos antes de apartarme. Mi estómago experimentó una sacudida por su rechazo, como si derepente saltase de algún sitio muy alto sin haberme dado cuenta.

Bella, que seguía esperando una respuesta por mi parte, suspiró frustrada y se marchó de la "pista" de baile en la que estábamos bailando hasta hace unos segundos.

Observé como se marchaba hacia el jardín para buscar a Emmett o a cualquier de sus otros amigos. La seguí a cierta distancia para vigilar que hacía. Como supuse, Bella se dirigía con Emmett para charlar con él. Éste estaba vestido de "pirata" y su acompañante (Rose) de una diosa del monte Olimpo. Alice al final había optado por vestirse de charleston. Jasper no había podido venir, por lo que mi hermana estaba algo tristona.

-Vamos Alice, no seas exagerada. Ni que Jasper se haya ido para siempre...

-La que si se ha ido es Isabella, ¿qué le has hecho esta vez hermanito?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-La besé- contesté con sinceridad. Ella me miró con los ojos como platos.

-Osea, que por fin admites que te gusta de verdad.

-Nooo, solo la ando besando cada dos por tres porque me parece divertido... ¡pues claro que me gusta Alice! Aunque no lo parezca, no soy un estúpido sin sentimientos que se va con cualquier chica.

-Lo sé hermanito, pero yo que tú me iría al jardín con tu chica porque parece que Tanya la está molestando- me dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados mirando hacia afuera de la casa.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia Bella, la cual se encontraba al lado de la piscina junto a Tanya y sus amiguitas.

-...¿Estás celosa Swan? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que no eres suficiente?- oí que le decía Tanya. Bella, que echaba chispas por los ojos, se abalanzó hacia ella para darle un buen golpe. Antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, me coloqué a su lado para impedirle hacer alguna tontería.

-Vamos Bella, no pierdas el tiempo- le susurré para que solo ella me escuchase.

-¿Es que acaso las defiendes Cullen?- me gritó mientras se removía entre mis brazos para evitar que la sujetase.

-¿Lo ves Swan? Ni siquiera te defiende-añadió Jessica.

-Estúpida, suéltame Cullen, que voy a enseñarles lo que es mantener la boquita cerrada- gritó Bella de nuevo. Entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa: Bella me mordió para que la soltase, ella se dirigió hacia las tres chicas que tenía en frente para golpear a Jessica, las otras dos empujaron por la espalda a Isabella para tirarla a la piscina y todos los que estaban alrededor de la pelea (casi la mitad de la gente de la fiesta) empezó a reírse de ella como estúpidos.

Me hirvió la sangre como nunca. Bella, aún en el agua, miraba avergonzada y triste a la gente que la rodeaba. Nunca la había visto así, tan frágil y débil, aguantando las ganas de llorar por no ponerse más en ridículo. Yo la observaba con una ira irreconocible, pero no dirigida a ella, sino a toda la gente falsa que se encontraba a mi alrededor, la cual aprovechaba para reírse con crueldad de la gente a la que estaban humillando.

-Basta- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me dirigí hacia Tanya como un león a su presa y cogí el cuello de su traje de "monja" que usaba de disfraz (eso de monja no tenía nada, ya que la falda apenas le tapaba nada y tenia demasiado escote)- quien se meta con Bella se mete conmigo ¿entendistes?- dije muy despacio como si dudara de que ella me pudiese entender. Tanya se apresuró en asentir. Cuando lo hizo, sin remordimiento alguno, la tiré a la piscina haciendo que su muy recargado maquillaje se corriese por toda su cara. Ahora nadie se reía. Nunca se habían atrevido a humillar a la líder de las populares hasta ahora. Busqué a Bella con la mirada y vi que me observaba con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

La ayudé a salir de la piscina, cometiendo el error de mirar su cuerpo el cual se apreciaba demasiado bien por culpa de su disfraz mojado. Tragué en seco. "La carne es débil" pensé para mi mismo. Cuando salió del agua la protegí con mi cuerpo lo más posible para impedir las miradas indiscretas.

-Gracias- me dijo en un susurro, yo solo le sonreí de forma torcida para darle confianza. Busqué con la mirada a mis verdaderos amigos: Rose, Alice y Emmett (éste último un amigo muy reciente). Ellos se encontraban al final del círculo, sin poderse acercar siquiera a donde estábamos, lo que explicaba que no hubiesen aparecido a defender a Bella.

-Vámonos a casa. En esta fiesta solo hay mierda- dije la última frase en voz alta y con cara de asco para que se diesen por aludidos los que se habían reído. Muchos bajaron la mirada avergonzados y muy pocos sonrieron sin dar importancia a mi comentario.

Seguí caminando con mi brazo rodeándola hasta mi coche, seguido por mis amigos. Cuando subí, cada unos se dirigió a mi casa en su propio coche.

-¿Sabes? El papel de la Antorcha humana te viene al pego. Al principio era todo un burlón que no se tomaba nada en serio, pero al final, cuando se debía poner serio, hacia todo lo posible para salvar a sus amigos. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti: eres fiel, leal a los tuyos, los defiendes y eres capaz de sacrificar todo por ellos. Aunque también puedes ser gracioso, amable, caballeroso, comprensivo y apasionado cuando la ocasión lo merece.

Me quedé en silencio progresando sus palabras. Algo en mi interior se removió y me puse algo nervioso.

-¿Y qué es lo que no te gusta de mí?- le dije en broma, pero dentro de mi quería saberlo realmente. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Pues... eres muy arrogante cuando quieres y le metes la lengua hasta la campanilla a cualquiera en el momento menos esperado- dijo riendo.

-Oye, solo le meto la lengua hasta la campanilla a UNA persona y aunque no quiera admitirlo, sé que ella está tan loquita por mi como yo por ella- Bella se quedó con la boca abierta ante mis palabras.

¿Acaso me acababa de confesar sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta?

**Bueno... no me ha quedado como yo quería... pero son las 2 y media de madrugada por lo que mi mente no da para mucho xD (aunq en mi imaginación todo había quedado más chulo :( **

**un besazo para todas aquellas personas que han tenido la suficiente paciencia para perdonar mi demora... y otro beso a aquellas que siguen enfadadas conmigo (k conste k no estoy haciendo la pelota xD)**

**me merezco algún rewiew?**

**Blankilla**


End file.
